Only a matter of time
by Am Sadi
Summary: Dipper tired of trying to bridge the gap with Wendy. Decides age is the only difference... When he finds a watch that takes him back in time he decides to prove it. (WenxDip) Dipper and Wendy PoV so far. Review please, I love them so, just like cookies.
1. Only a Matter of Time

(Dippers PoV)

Just another day in Gravity Falls, Mable was dressed in one of her silly sweaters that she knitted herself. She had gotten good at making those sweaters, brown hair that went down past the middle of her back, held in place with a pink hair band, that matched her skirt. She was doing things that Mable excels as, which mainly consists of running around, stalking boys grabbing things here and there she could use to make crafts, what she calls crafts anyways, or simply making his life trouble.

Soos was on vacation for another week or so still, the heavier set guy, while dimwitted at times, was fun to hang around with. And that left two people, his Gruncle Stan a gruff older man that wore a suit and a red fez. But he was only interested in one thing, which wasn't entertaining his great nephew, what he cared about was money, and how to get it away from the tourists, or as he put it 'suckers'.

Which that left the red haired girl that worked the counter here at the Mystery Shack , Wendy. Dipper had had a crush on the girl since the first moment he saw her. He walked into the gift shop where she sat on the stool, which was on two of its legs as she leaned against the wall reading a magazine, her legs propped up on the counter. She wore her usual black skinny jeans, and green flannel shirt, and like him she wore a signature hat with flaps on the sides, Dipper couldn't recall what it was called, only that it covered the red hair that he enjoyed. That was typical Wendy, she did just enough to keep her job here at the Shack, though nothing more.

Several times he had tried to strike up a conversation with the Red haired teen of his dreams, but she never seen him as anything more than just a kid. See Wendy was a sixteen year old girl, and he was a twelve year old boy. Four years difference was one of the only things keeping him from her, but that four years was something no matter what he did, he couldn't gap.

Since he didn't have anything to do at the Shack he passed Wendy by and walked out the front door of the house, which was what Stan had converted into the tourist trap so many years ago. As he hurried out the door he ran into Robbie, a skinny greasy haired goth teen, who Wendy had dumped not long before. Robbie pushed him out they way, called back a snide remark, and walked in the front. Normally he'd say something back but he didn't feel like embarrassing himself in front of Wendy for yet another time. Wendy was firm on Robbie leaving her alone, so he wouldn't be in there long anyways. And of course Gruncle Stan didn't much care for the boy, unless he was going to buy something that is.

He wandered a little bit into the woods, the place he had found on one of his first days visiting, Gravity Falls for the summer. A metallic tree where he found a journal, a red covered journal with a gold six fingered hand on the cover, and a black '3' on the palm. This book had helped him out numerous times since he came here. He didn't need to come here for the book, he always had that, but there was a spot close to the tree that faced a small pound, with a fallen tree he could sit on. No one ever found his little secluded place he'd come to read the journal. Well either no one found it, or no one bothered to look for him. Didn't matter, all that mattered was that he was able to be alone with his own thoughts.

He flipped through the pages of the book, looking for something, anything that could help him. Pages and pages of crystals that can grow or shrink objects or living things according to which side the light enters. Gnomes, the spirit of summerween, Merpeople, and other creatures Dipper had and hadn't seen before. Experiments that was found by the mystery author of this journal; a copy machine that copy's anything, a carpet that exchanges mind through static electricity, also a couple chapters about vampire, were-wolves and ghosts that didn't interest him.

None of this was helping him with that he really wanted. He flipped back though the pages of inventions that was cataloged. He skipped over the ones he already knew about. "Lets see, A hat that causes people to act stupid… No. Glasses that makes the wearer smarter… Neat, but no. Compass that allows the holder to go anywhere instantly… No." he sighed and rubbed his eyes a moment. "This is stupid, Wendy will never like me not matter what I do," He started to close the book when a hand drawn picture caught his attention. "Hmm A pocket watch that allows time travel… Interesting."

This could be it, he thought, I wouldn't have to try to bridge a gap if there wasn't one. He continued to read. 'This pocket watch, while harmless in nature, could result in history being altered, and must only be used when it's needed.' Dipper read on, to another written part, 'I've decided to hide the watch in the same place I plan to hide this journal, in hopes that if 'he' ever finds the other two, I or who ever has taken up my work can go back in time and change it.' It gave instructions on how to work the device Dipper had found in the woods, when he accidently opened the hatch with the journal.

Dipper went to the metallic tree and pushed the buttons, and flipped switches like the book told him, when part of the 'ceiling' of the hidden area popped open and a very old looking pocket watch fell, he barely caught it before it hit the ground. Whoa, he thought, I don't even want to know what would happen if this thing broke.

He read the book, hoping to figure out how the watch worked, it didn't explain how the watch worked. But from looking at the watches face he noticed that it didn't have twelve numbers like it should have. But the outer edge had ten numbers, 1-10 which the longest hand would point to, in a circle inside the numbers was 'Sec', 'Min', 'Hours', and then 'Years' The middle hand would point to those. And the last circle that only consisted of two words; 'Past' and 'Future'. "Seems pretty self explanatory."

Dipper put the watch in his pocket, and ran back to the Shack. He went in through the back door as to not be slowed down. Now that he knew what he was going to do, he just needed to figure out when he should do it and plan on what to bring with him. The first couple times, he would return back to the present. But if he planned to stay in the past he would need a plan… Well I'll think about that another time, he thought. Right now time to test it out.

Dipper pulled out the watch and set it to the beginning of summer, four years in the past. "Here goes nothing," he said to himself as he pushed the button. The world around him blurred and became fuzzy, he felt as if his stomach was churning and he would become sick, when he felt his knees hit the wooden floor, the world went black.

He opened his eyes, he was in his room. Great, nothing happened, he thought. When he was about to call for his twin, he noticed that their beds were not up here, nor was any of his stuff. He crept down the stairs and saw Soos, he didn't look much different. He waited for the larger male to leave before coming down. He crept past Stan, he didn't need either of them seeing him, and remembering him in the future. Once he made his way out with a group of tourists, he leaned against a tree. "Next time, I'll do it out here. I should have done that in the beginning."

Dipper walked around the town, nothing was really different. Same people, same stores. Then again four years wasn't very long. He spent the better part of a hour looking for Wendy but didn't find her. He never knew where she lived other than it was in the woods, so he went into Greasy's Diner. He sat down in a booth and waited for Lazy Susan to come over, Susan was a kind women, albeit a little weird with a lazy eye. "What can I getcha?"

"Ummm, how about a burger some fries, and a Soda?" Dipper asked politely.

"Sure, coming right up." She left to go put in his order, leaving him sitting there in the booth. Right now he wished he brought Mable with him, at least he wouldn't be bored waiting for his food. He pulled out one of his game systems out of his pockets and started playing it. He was wrapped up in his game when he heard a voice that he'd know anywhere.

"ROBBIE! Give it back!" Dipper got up, no one else did, it seemed that it happened enough that they didn't pay attention. When Dipper stepped outside, there was a red-haired girl, Wendy he knew, and a little blonde boy who was holding, taunting her with money he assumed he took from her.

Dipper walked up to the quarreling pair. "Hey why don't you just give it back to her?"

"Shut it, I'll do what I want." The boy glared at him, and the red-haired girl just looked at him, tears in his eyes. "Who are you anyways?"

"Robbie, just give it back!" little Wendy yelled. Robbie? This was Robbie, HA he dyed his hair. I knew something was off about him. Robbie ran off leaving Wendy standing there almost in tears, she was just as beautiful now as she would be in a few years, she wore a pair of black shorts, and a green t-shirt, and no hat.

"Forget him," he walked over to Wendy, who looked at him closely. "I guess he took your money, that you were coming here for lunch right?" she nodded looking in the direction that the boy had run. "Well lets go inside, I'll buy you lunch today."

She looked at him strangely, he forgot people in this town were rarely generous, usually always looking for a angle on someone. "Why would you do that?" she asked, Wendy was about the only generous person he'd met in this town.

"Well because, you're hungry. I'm hungry, and I don't like to eat alone. Since he took your money, this is the best way to fix all problems." He held out his hand, and she took it hesitantly. "Plus I think luck must be in my favor, he upsets you, and I end up eating lunch with the cutest girl I've ever met."

She blushed, Dipper thought that was cute. H e lead her into the diner, Susan was stating at the table with his lunch, she looked over to him, "Ooohh, I thought you had left," she put the plate on the table And Dipper sat down, and expected Wendy to sit across from him, but she sat next to him, "Ooohh is this your boy-friend Wendy?"

"N-No, I just met…" She looked over at Dipper, "I don't even know your name." Dipper thought about it, he didn't want to lie to her, but what if she remembers him in the future. He decided to tell the truth and figure out something later on.

"I'm, um… My name's Dipper." he smiled hesitantly, expecting a joke or laughs that normally come after he tells someone new his name.

"I just met Dipper, Robbie took my money so Dipper is buying me lunch." Wendy smiled shyly, a side of Wendy he wasn't used to seeing.

Susan's good eye narrowed, "That little Robbie boy is bad news, his family only just moved here a few months ago and he's already starting all kinds of trouble."

Wendy ordered the same as what Dipper did, at least she still had the same eating habits as older Wendy. "So your Wendy?" she nodded answering his question, "That's a pretty name."

"Dipper is a…" Wendy looked down at the plate and didn't look up, she seemed to be thinking about what to say.

"It's a odd name, it's a nick name I got because of my birthmark." She looked up at him, the same curious green eyes as when she was older looked at him. She wanted to know, and he was nervous about showing her a second time years before the first time. He pulled his hat up, and pushed his hair up. Wendy's eyes lit up with laughter, when she saw the big dipper birthmark

"Well that's interesting," she said controlling her laughter, probably due to him buying lunch for her. This more polite Wendy was odd, yet refreshing. He wondered what made her change, or if it was just a teenage thing. When her food was brought out they both ate their lunch together, with a little small talk.

After their lunch was gone, Dipper asked if she wanted anything else, she said no, until he mentioned he thought Susan had just made a pie. She ordered a slice of pie, and he just asked for a refill. During the hour that sat there, he had learned a lot more about Wendy then he ever thought. "Your so much easier to talk to-" he caught himself before he said 'younger' "-than other girls."

She smiled sweetly, "You are easy to talk to too, and it's kinda like you know what I don't like." Dipper just shrugged, then Susan came and put the check on the table.

Dipper got up and followed her to the register and paid her, there wasn't much difference from four years from now, and here, but it was a little cheaper. He pulled out his wallet, and pulled a twenty and handed it to Susan, she handed him his change, which he put back into his wallet. Lucky I still have the money mom and dad sent me with, he thought. Wendy was standing next to him when he turned.

"So Dipper, um did your family move here?" she looked hopeful that someone that was kind to her, wouldn't leave soon.

"I'm visiting…" she frowned looking down, he reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry I can come visit whenever I want."

"Really? Whenever you want, do you live close?" she put her hand on the hand on her shoulder. Which made Dipper's heart jump. He just nodded, wanting to spend more time with Wendy, but he couldn't suggest somewhere to go, if he wasn't supposed to know about the town.

"Yeah, whenever I want, and you're a good reason to keep visiting." That comment won another cute blush from her, she took her hand off his "So Wendy, is there anything else to do in this town?"

"Well, there is the Mystery Shack that Mr. Pines runs. I've seen it lots of times, but it's neat" Wendy said

"No, uh, no… I went there when I first got here, it was neat, but Gru-uh Mr. Pines seemed a bit weird." Dipper said, he couldn't meet up with Stan not without having a lot of things to explain when he got back to his time.

"Well there is… um, there isn't much to do around here." Wendy looked around, "There is the movie theater, but I don't have money. There's the park, but Robbie is usually there… and I don't want to see him. The pool doesn't open until next week." Dipper listened to the options, remembering there wasn't much to do in town. Wendy rubbed the back of her neck with her hand like she did in the future. "Oh there is the Arcade! I haven't been there in a while."

"I like arcades," he knew it would be there, but he decided to pretend he didn't know. "Is there a Fight Fighters machine there?" Wendy's eyes lit up

"That's my favorite game there," she grabbed his hand and dragged to the arcade, "Come on, I'll finally have a partner to play with."

"Hey Wendy," the guy running the arcade called as she came in, "I haven't seen you in a while. Who's your new friend?"

"This is Dipper, he's visiting" When said while pulling Dipper to the game, this forceful side of Wendy was something he could associate with the older Wendy.

Either Wendy had gone easy on him when she was older, or she was out of practice. This Wendy on the other hand, won fifteen games in a row. They played several other games, when it started to get later, he noticed Wendy's mood was becoming less light. "What's the matter Wendy?"

She shrugged, "Cause the later it gets, the sooner you'll leave. And I'm having fun. I don't have any friends here since Robbie showed up." he sat down on the floor in front of the game they were playing. Drawing her knees up to her chest.

"It'll be okay, I'll come back tomorrow. I promise." Dipper sat down next to her, and held her hand, hoping she wouldn't get upset. He knew what it was like to not have any friends in Gravity Falls. "And every day for the rest of the summer, nothing's going to keep me from coming to see you Wendy."

"Me? What's so special about me?" she asked, obviously flattered, but suspicious.

"Well, ahh… You're a nice girl. You have interesting things to say, we like the same games, even if you beat me at them. You listen, and um you're very… pretty." Dipper with Wendy this time, both clearly embarrassed. Dipper stood up and pulled Wendy to her feet.

"T-Thank you Dipper, no one's called me pretty before… not anyone outside my family anyways." She blushed and turned her head away from Dipper, "And you're cute too."

"So, you want me to, uh walk you home," she frowned at the words sad that the day was going to end so soon, "You know so… I'll know where to find you tomorrow."

Wendy's face lit up, and leads Dipper toward her house, as they passed the diner. Wendy's hand tightened on his. He looked around and saw who she was staring at, Robbie was walking right towards them. He ignored Dipper was even there, "Wendy, I wanted to say I was sorry, and stupid… I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow."

"No, I have plans with Dipper," she said standing up straight, but still holding Dipper's hand tight. "So just leave me alone!"

Robbie glared at Dipper, it was odd to see Robbie as a blonde, without make-up, and black clothing. He took a step towards Dipper, even with older Robbie he never backed down, so he didn't this time. But he remembered that Wendy didn't like people fighting, "Fine! But don't expect me to come around looking again."

Once Robbie had left around a corner of a building, Wendy let out a sigh, "I thought you two were going to fight…"

"Well," Dipper thought about it, remembering that Wendy didn't like fighting, that it made her sad. "I don't like to fight, it just makes good people sad." The smile he got was very rewarding. To bad he hadn't thought of this sooner.

She lead Dipper down a dirt road that lead into the woods, one that he'd never went down before. After a few minutes they came across a large Cabin. Three little red-headed boys were running around the yard playing some game, when they walked up the boys all bounded towards Wendy and her new friend.

"Who's your friend?" "Is this your boooyfrrriiiiend?" "Where have you been?" all the voices blended together, until Wendy glared at them all, which had them running back to the house.

"Sorry, those are my brothers, they are going to be visiting relatives this summer, but they'll leave tomorrow." Wendy said slightly embarrassed. Then a red haired women came out of the house, she looked like an older version of the Wendy in his time. Even had the same green eyes, this must be Wendy's mother.

"Who is this Sweetie?" she asked as she walked over, Dipper didn't realize they were still holding hands until Wendy released it quickly, her face turning beet red. "He's a cutie."

Dipper looked away, as Wendy's mother laughed. "This is Dipper Mom. He bought me lunch today, and we went to the arcade… he's not very good at games." Wendy giggled, which made Dipper look at her and smile like an idiot, which made her mother laugh again.

"Hello Mrs. uhm Wendy's Mom." Dipper said, he had never met her mom before, but now that he thought about it, he was sure he had seen her in the store before. "I'm Dipper, I'm visiting."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sarah Corduroy" she smiled and lead them inside, then brought them both drinks, "I think you're the first friend Wendy has ever brought over"

"Mom!" Wendy blushed, putting her head down on the table, covering her face with her hand.

"But why did Dipper buy you lunch you had money." She sat down at the table, when Wendy didn't answer, she sighed. "It was that little Robbie boy again. I'm tired of having to call his mother. She's always apologetic, and makes him give it back, but he's just a bad seed."

"Dipper made him leave me alone," that wasn't entirely true, Dipper had just been there, and he didn't even listen when he told him to give the money back. Maybe by just being there Robbie didn't try anything.

"Well I should thank you, Dipper. That boy has been bothering my daughter since he moved in." She grinned one of those mischievous motherly grins. "So, are you Wendy's boyfriend?"

Why did everyone assume he was her boyfriend, not that he didn't like it. Did Wendy have a lot of boy-friends? "Mom! Geez!"

"It's just our Wendy has never had a boyfriend before. And since you're the first boy she's ever brought here," she shrugged, Wendy made a odd choking sound, and glared at her mom, "And that's my cue to go finish making dinner.

Once she was out of the dining room, it took Wendy a little while to look up at Dipper, her face was still red, and a look he was growing accustomed to. "My mom's the same, always embarrassing me. Moms…"

"Tell me about it!" she finished her drink, and grabbed Dipper's arm, "Come on we can go to my room," her face looked grim, "before she comes back. I can see it now… bringing out baby pictures, oh no."

Dipper didn't have much oh a choice but be pulled along, once he was pulled in the door closed. Wendy's room looked a lot different than he imagined. Clothing lay across the floor, much like Mable did, more skirts than she imagined Wendy would own. When he eyed the undergarments on the floor, he imagined that older Wendy wore a much different style now. Wendy noticing what caught his attention.

"NO DON'T LOOK," she kicked the clothes under her bed, her eyes darting around looking for anything else embarrassing. "Y-Y-You didn't see that."

"See your underwear? No I didn't. Not at all." Dipper, almost laughed at the look of terror on her face. "Don't worry, I have a twin sister, I've seen underwear before."

She looked a little more relaxed, but still looked close to tears from embarrassment. Dipper sat next to her, and put his hand on her leg. "I'm sorry, I don't know why…"

"No need to be sorry, I won't tell anyone." He looked over at her, and she wiped her eyes and sniffled. Then it happened, she kissed him and he fell off the edge of the bed.

"Dipper?" she peered over the edge of the bed looking down at him, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, uh, no you just um shocked me, I wasn't expecting..." Dipper stammered, he got back on the bed sitting next to Wendy again. "Mind if we can… try that again?"

She nodded and slowly moved closer to Dipper, her eyes closed, Dipper leaned in meeting her lips with his own. This time he felt how soft her lips were, how warm her body felt against his. Dipper was enjoying himself, and his tongue touched her lips, she hesitated before parting her lips she mimicked his movements, soon they had their arms wrapped around each other, kissing each other deeply. They didn't know how long they were intertwined with each other, "Wendy?" Neither responded to the voice too wrapped up in these new sensations, until they heard a throat clear, "Wendy?"

The two jumped apart as if the other was fire, both looked the same direction, wide eyes looking at a, now very amused Mrs. Corduroy, trying to look stern. "M-Mom we were um… Just…" Wendy looked at him.

"Uh ungh.." Dipper's mouth wouldn't form words at first, " We um, it just happened…"

"I can tell," she chuckled at their looks, red faced sweaty. "But I think that's enough for the first time. We'll have a talk later Wendy."

"Alright, Mom" "Yes Mrs. Corduroy" they said together, then looked at each other for a while.

Wendy and her mom walked him to the door, Wendy kissed his cheek before running back to her room, and her mom ruffled his head. "Look forward to seeing you again. Have a safe walk home."

He made it back to town, grinning like a idiot once he ducked behind the Shack, and counted and set the watch to sunset when he left after he left and pushed the button. Even his happy feeling couldn't stop the stomach churning feeling of going through time. Once he felt better he went back inside, Teen Wendy had left, and Mable looked at him, "Where you been broseph?"

"Hanging out with a girl," he said dreamily, his thoughts swimming.

"No serious Dippy, where have you been. We saw you go upstairs but when we went up there you were gone." She eyed him with narrow eyes, "Did you use my grappling hook to get out?"

"I didn't touch your grappling hook. I guess you didn't see me leave is all." He started going up the stairs when Mable grabbed his arm.

"So who's your new girlfriend?" Mable smirked, she knew that it normally created him to get nervous and frustrated.

"Her name is Wendy, and she kinda looks like the Wendy that works here." It wasn't a lie, but he couldn't tell her the truth. But he would have too one day. He couldn't just leave without telling her. But he had to figure out how he would stay.

"A real girl? No way! When do I get to meet her?" she started bouncing. Making him more tired than he was, he held her still.

"I don't know, but it's been a long day, got my first kiss, and I'm ready for bed." He said leaving a shocked Mable on the stairs. As he lay in bed, he didn't think about the Teen Wendy he'd thought about for so many nights. It was the Wendy his age. He knew one way or another, he'd have to make a tough choice. But right now his mind was only focused on one person.

The next day Dipper couldn't wait to get his work done, he cleaned up faster than ever even Stan gave him praise. Wendy stayed in her spot reading a Magazine. I wonder if she knows who I am, he asked himself, no, she would say something. When he was done, he found Stan in the gift shop.

"Alright I'm done, I have a new friend I'd promise I'd meet today." Dipper said, for the first time Wendy looked up at him.

"Your meeting someone?" Stan asked shocked, is that where you were yesterday.

"Yeah I bought her lunch, spend the day at the arcade, and met her mom." Dipper said, not even thinking about Wendy sitting there.

"Well alright a girl. Good going kid." Stan said and went about his business. Once outside he went to head to the woods. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned looking right at Wendy…

"Dipper?" Wendy closed the door behind her and sat on the couch that was placed out the back door. And patted the seat next to her. "So yesterday was the first day, huh?"

"I don't k-" he started to say but was interrupted when Wendy touched his arm again.

"Look Dipp, I don't know how you managed to, but you said you were going back?" He nodded and she continued. "I don't remember you coming back. Maybe because it hasn't happened yet, or because it didn't happen in the past yet…" she looked confused, as much as he was about how this all worked. "I just wanted to say, that day those years ago, was one of the best days I ever had. I was so embarrassed, and flattered how you were so nice to me. But it can't last forever, you have to come back. And then you'll be gone from then."

"Maybe not." He muttered, shock filled her eyes when what he said sunk in, she went to grab him, but he had set the watch the minute he woke up he couldn't wait to get to see his Wendy, he pushed the button, and Teen Wendy blurred and faded, And again he blacked out… When he awake the sky above him was dark and looked like it would start raining soon, he got up and took off towards Wendy's house.

When he got there, he saw one of the cars were gone. He didn't leave until afternoon, but he made sure to arrive in the morning in the past to have more time with Wendy. "Maybe they left early." He knocked on the door and Mrs. Corduroy answered the door.

"Oh… Dipper " she scowled slightly, "Wendy waited all day yesterday for you."

All day, he thought, did he skip a day in his hurry? "I'm sorry, I would have called but I didn't know the number, my parents made me stay and do chores and wouldn't bring me here. I didn't mean to make her wait."

"Oh that's good, she thought that…" she smiled, and patted her head, "It doesn't matter what she thought, it isn't true. Go on, she's in her room all sulky. I think you remember where it is. Go brighten her day… but not too much brightening."

Dipper blushed and nodded, darting down the hallway, he stopped at the room he was pulled here so fast he didn't notice that it had Wendy's name on it, like his own did. He knocked on the door. "Go away mom, I don't wanna talk about it anymore." He knocked again, "Mom I said I don't wanna talk," she sounded as if she had been crying. He knocked a third time, and this time she opened the door glaring up at no one, "Mo-" she looked straight and looked right into Dipper's eyes "Dipper?"

"Yeah, hey I'm sorry about yesterday. My parents wouldn't bring me out here because I had chores…" he noticed her beautiful green eyes were puffy, and red around the green he loved, he looked down really ashamed he didn't come, but he had talked to her mom, so he couldn't fix it. "I didn't have a number to call and tell you. I didn't mean to upset you."

"I thought maybe you didn't like me, like you said. Or that I did something wrong when we kissed, or Mom embarrassed you too much." Dipper shook his head vigorously.

"No no I really wanted to come back. I wish I did," and he did he should have double checked the date and time, but older Wendy didn't leave him a choice. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"Oh, yeah well that… Part of that is because I thought I had to…" she shivered as the thought of something. "I thought I had to listen to… what mom talked to me about after she left. Ew, like I wanted my mom to tel me about 'that'."

It dawned on Dipper, that what her mom had to talk with her about had been the 'TALK' shivers ran through him as he remembered his dad explaining it to him. "Yeah, I've had the talk with my Dad. I'm very sorry I didn't come back yesterday."

"So what's the plan for-" One second he was talking and the next he was engulfed in Wendy's arms.

"You're the only person that's been nice to me in a long time, I thought you were gone…" she hiccupped, he didn't know what he should do in a situation like this with her, but he knew what he did with Mable when she was sad and crying. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back softly, until she stopped crying and hiccupping. He leaned back to ask her if she felt better, he stared at her, and she put her head down, "I must look like a mess."

When he didn't say anything she looked back up, and his lips met hers. She melted into his arms and kissed back as passionately as she had the first time. When they finally had their fill, without being interrupted they pulled apart, and Dipper smiled, "You'll always be pretty to me."

He didn't know if she blushed or not, because her head was lying on his shoulder. He stroked her hair and back before convincing her that if she left go he wasn't going to vanish. As long as he didn't hit the watches' button, anyway. He then noticed that she had cleaned her room, and made it presentable. She watched him look around the room and giggled wiping her eyes. "Nope, you won't find a pair of panties, your eyes can see." And they both fell on the bed in a fit of laughter.

They played video games, watches a few movies, had lunch with Wendy's mom, who was very shocked when Dipper offered to help clean up after lunch. When they left him to clean he laughed to himself, when he heard her mom tell her to keep him. He checked his phone, very good phone, it connected to the tower here and the date and time even corrected itself.

When it came time to go Wendy was weepy, but he assured her that he would be back, and if he was late or didn't come. It didn't mean he wasn't ever coming back. And he said something along the lines of, 'you know how parents are'

The rain had stopped, but it was still wet on the walk back to town. He pulled out the watch and was about to duck behind a building when someone yelled out, "Hey you!" when he turned around to see who it was all he saw was a fist coming at his face. His vision was blurred, but he knew he dropped the watch, and watched Robbie pick it up. Smirking, the boy looked down at him, "This is what you get for messing with my girl." He tried to get up but Robbie put his foot on Dippers chest. Put the Rock on a stump, then smashed it with a large rock. Dipper felt a few kicks to his chest, then the world went dark.

He opened his eyes and all her could see was red. Moving swirling red, "What happened?" did he say that? There were voices that he couldn't quite understand. "I don't understand…" the voices were faded, distant. And his mind drifted back into darkness.

When his eyes opened again everything was black, "I'm blind!" he yelled, he heard voices and footsteps, a door opened light came in, then a big light came on, "AHHH now I'm really BLIND!"

"Keep your eyes closed, your not blind your eyes just haven't been open for a while is all." He knew that voice, but where did he know it from. He opened his eyes, and he saw red again, then it came into focus, red hair.

"Mrs. Corduroy?" Dipper asked he didn't know many redheaded adults. Then his vision started clearing a little more at a time. And her face came into view, with another figure looking into the doorway. Wendy was peaking into the doorway.

"Yes it's me," her voice was soft, "There are things we need to talk about, but first who did this to you."

"Robbie, he caught me by surprise, and then he kicked me in the chest some… then he smashed… oh no…" Dipper recalled what happened. Robbie had smashed the watch. He was stuck here, which wouldn't be a problem if he had of planned for it… but his parents already have a Dipper…

She shook her head then tilted her head back, "Sweetie can you go and make Dipper something to put in his stomach, I'm going to make sure his nose isn't broken, once she left Mrs. Corduroy closed and locked the door. "I called the number in your phone for parents. They said Dipper is there with his twin and is fine… And he's eight. So who are you?" she didn't sound concerned.

Dipper sat up, looking her in the eye, "You want the truth?" she nodded, "No matter how… crazy it sounds?" she nodded again. He pulled out the book, and explained what it was. How he had a crush on the Wendy in his time, but she was too old for him. And how he searched and searched for a way to bridge the gap, but couldn't until he found the watch. He pointed it out in the book, and she read it. "So I'm from the future, 4 years and a month to be exact…"

She looked at him, at first he thought she was going to fly off the handle. "I've seen a book like this before, and there are things in Gravity Falls that are unexplainable," she looked around, and put the pieces of the watch on the table and he looked at it, even he didn't know what all the pieces were, defiantly didn't belong in a watch. "If it wasn't for that, I wouldn't believe you. But you came back in time for Wendy? Isn't she dating someone in your time? This would mess it up."

"She was dating… Robbie." She looked shocked at the thought of her daughter dating him. "But she broke up with him before I came here the first time. She only ever saw me as a kid. And I couldn't stop thinking about her no matter what I did."

"That's romantic, but now you're… stuck here?" Dipper nodded and looked at the watch again.

"I don't think I can fix it, the book only said the author found it, he or she didn't know how any of this worked." Dipper sighed, pulling out his wallet. Counting his money. "I have enough here for a couple weeks. He fanned out the money he had over 700 dollars."

"That's a lot of money for a kid," she mentioned.

"Yeah it's what Mom and Dad sent me with when I came to visit my Great Uncle." She thought about it and he saw it when it clicked in her mind.

"Pines, your mother Answered as Pines. Your Great Uncles is Stan?" Dipper nodded again, "Well that doesn't help, we can't put you with him, it would only be good for four years, until you showed up… again" she looked confused.

"Tell me about it, it's really confusing." Dipper muttered, "Might want to unlock the door, Wendy might worry if she finds it locked." She nodded and unlocked the door, and opened it.

"Well once I eat I'll…" Dipper thought about it, gathering up the pieces of watch putting them in his pocket.

"You'll do what Dipper. You don't have anywhere to go." Dipper looked at her and shrugged looking down.

"Well I can get a room at the small hotel for a night. Then I can… I don't know. I could make money some how. I mean I am from the future."

"Wouldn't that change the future?" she sounded stern again.

"Like getting stuck in the past didn't change it," his words sounded harsh, and instantly regretted them. "I'm sorry Mrs. Corduroy, I didn't mean that, it's just… I don't know what's going to happen."

"I know, look the boys and my husband will be gone for the summer, so you can stay here at least until then if we haven't figured out what to do by then… We'll figure something out." Dipper just looked at her, amazed at how well she took it. How nice she was being. "Wendy must have gotten her generosity from you, even if she thought I was a kid she was always kind to me."

Whatever she was about to say was stopped before she started, when Wendy carried a tray into the room. All the pain Dipper felt in his face and ribs almost melted away at the sight of her smile. "How are you feeling Dipper?"

"I think he's doing much better, now that you walked in," her mother said when he didn't say anything. He blushed though with the redness of his face you could barely tell.

"Well that's goo, I'd hate that… Mom!" she glared when she realized what her mom meant. "Hasn't he been through enough…" her mom laughed, she scowled, "Did you ever get ahold of his parents so they wouldn't worry?"

She looked at Dipper, Dipper looked at Wendy's mom, and Wendy's mom looked at Dipper. "Yeah," Wendy's mom finally answered. "We talked to them about his visits, and we both agreed that it's too much of a waste of gas to keep coming out here."

Wendy looked like she had been smacked, "But mom he comes here to see me, if he doesn't come back I'll never see him again."

"Yes, which is why we, um agreed to let him stay here for the summer, since your bothers and dad are away." He mother waited for the right response.

"HERE? Stay here? What do you mean stay here?" Wendy was on the verge of nerves, something about him staying here seemed to worry her. "That means he'll see me in the mornings…"

"That means you'll have to brush your hair, and remove your retainer before coming out to brush your teeth." Her mom replied.

"But he doesn't have any clothes!" Wendy insisted, "He can't run around naked!" though she said it, he could tell, and was sure her mom could tell that didn't trouble her as much as she voiced.

"Nor will he," she said calmly, and then looked at him, "You won't run around naked will you?" she laughed when she thought he'd faint. "I'm teasing." She turned back to Wendy, "He has some money on him, enough to buy some clothes tomorrow, for tonight he can wear… Your brothers are too small…"

"I have clothes that will fit him," she offered, Wendy did normally wear guy clothes. He didn't see a problem with it though her mother laughed he wasn't sure why..

"That'll work, I'll wear anything if it means I can shower and get this mud out of my hair." Dipper said, and Wendy smirked.

Dipper managed to get up, and with help from Wendy Dipper was lead to the bathroom. He sat on the toilet, and waited for Wendy to come back with some cloths, he put them on the sink, when she left and looked in the mirror. His face was dirty, hair matted he barely looked like himself. He stripped down, and was naked when someone knocked on the door, and opened it a crack. He saw a hand come through. "Hand me your Dirty clothes and I'll get them washed for tomorrow." He handed her the clothes and watched the door close. He got into the shower and cleaned himself off. Washed his hair, and very gently washed his face.

It didn't take him long to wash, he got out and used a towel to dry off. On the clothes was a note, 'sorry only 1 pair of shorts' what did that mean? He lifted the shirt and put it on, lifted something else… a skirt… panties… Great… well I guess it's a little better than going nude. He put the panties on, they didn't feel much different than briefs, then he grudgingly put on the skirt. Both were waiting for him when he walked out, both snickered. "Cute skirt," her mom said, Wendy whistles. Now that his face was clean his blush was apparent. Once the remarks died down he followed them into the dining room where he was able to eat.

After eating, they went into the living room to watch a movie, and Wendy's mom said she was going to be, and we should go to bed soon too, after we watched the movie that was coming on. Dipper got on the couch, and Wendy laughed. "What?"

"It's just funny you here, and wearing one of my skirts, and panties. Oh they are clean by the way." She crawled up on the couch sitting next to him, "I don't know if your one of those neat freaks, so I wanted to let you know."

"Oh yeah, um yeah," Dipper was a bit of a neat freak, and did worry about germs, but Wendy was different. He didn't know what else to say.

"You usually know what to say, I'm a little worried you might have knocked some sense out of yourself." She looked over at him, her fingers gently ran over his nose. "Mom said it wasn't broken, but it does look like it hurts a lot. What happened anyways?"

"Robbie did, he said it was because I took his girl," he laughed softly and ended up holding his ribs, coughing.

"What's so funny Dipper?" When he laughed more, she sounded very concerned, "I'm going to get mom…"

"No, no. It's funny, he hit me because he thinks I took you from him." She nodded slowly waiting to see what was so funny. "But because he did it, I ended up staying here for the summer." He chuckled again, though Wendy didn't.

"It's not that funny Dipper, He could have really hurt you. Why didn't you defend yourself." She asked examining his nose again. Muttering something about being able to cover it with make-up.

Dipper thought long and hard about the answer, he didn't defend himself because, he didn't have a chance too. But she might get mad if he said that he would have fought. He didn't know what to say. But when she asked again, "I… told you, fighting doesn't solve anything."

"Yeah, but you can't just let him hurt you," she instinctively moved closer to him, and leaned her head on his arm. And he felt increasingly silly about wearing her clothing, and then he couldn't figure out why he was worried when he was getting attention from the girl he was in love with.

"I didn't… maybe your right. Next time I'll defend myself." He said, no point in arguing with her, that wouldn't solve anything. He realized he had no idea what was happening with the movie, and realized that she wasn't watching it either. "Wendy?"

"Mmm?" She sounded tired as well. She just moved her head slightly still on his arm, he was sure she could only 'just' see him out of the corner of her eyes.

"I really like you, a lot," Dipper said leaning his head back. She just turned and ended up on her lap, well her head ended up on his thigh. She looked up at him, the movement cause him to look down. Her eyes were barely open.

"I know," she yawned she turned on her side her cheek on his leg. "I like you too Dipper, I don't know why, but it feels strange and right at the same time."

Strange and right, made perfect sense to him. He looked down again, he eyes were closed, "Wendy?" she didn't even stir, or move. "So strange, I crossed time, and got stuck to be with you… but you know, I wouldn't change it if I could." With those words he closed his eyes, and for the first time since summer began 4 years from now, he didn't dream of Wendy.


	2. Still only a matter of time

**I want to take the time here before the story to thank each and every reader. I appreciate the reviews and the pm's. To those that didn't review or pm, I still want to thank you for reading. Without readers, my fanfic wouldn't have a point. So I thank you all for giving it a point. I had planned on this being a one-shot, but with the amount of PM's I got about it continuing, I stayed up late last night and made part 2 and I'm not going to spoil it but there will be more to come. Along with a few other's I'm working on now and again. If you have any ideas or just something you want to see happen in Only a Matter of Time, pm them to me or put them in a review. I'll try to use every one and give due credit. On with the story!**

(Dippers PoV)

Just another day in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought happily. It had been about three weeks since The Time Watch, as he started referring to it, had been broken. It had been three days since he had given up on fixing the watch. Him, and Wendy's Mom had sat for hours looking at it, trying to fix it. Neither of them had told Wendy yet who he was yet. But they knew they would some day if they didn't get the watch fixed.

But right now he didn't care too much, he sat out on the porch watching the rain fall from the sky, listened to the soft sound of it hitting the ground. Wendy and her mom hadn't yet woken up. So he sat out there thinking it's not that bad being here. Yes he missed his sister. Mable was more than just his sister, she was his twin, and his best friend. Yes she irritated him and annoyed him to no end. Three weeks without her though, he was starting to feel that something was missing.

There were a few close calls when they almost ran into, Stan or Soos in town. It was decided that no one else would remember him a few years from now. But Stan and Soos, even though one didn't really pay attention to anything but money, and the other was dimwitted, but they spent the most time around him when he visited Gravity Falls, so they must be avoided.

"Whatcha doing out here?" Dipper turned at the sound of the voice, looking at Wendy, her red hair, wildly matted and a complete mess, and she still wore her sleeping pants, and shirt. Even in such a state Dipper couldn't help but think she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. At least she remembered to take her retainer off, he thought. The second morning, she had came out her hair going in all directions, with this device on her head. When the thought finally penetrated her half asleep mind, she made an odd noise and ran into her room. He hadn't see her again until lunch.

"Just watching and listening to the rain." He had woken up a couple hours ago, not entirely sure why he had woken up, but couldn't fall back asleep, so he got up, dressed himself, very thankful of the clothes he had bought. Even though it had been weeks before, he was still embarrassed about the skirt, at which Wendy and her mom always reminded him when they remembered. "It's very calming isn't it?"

She nodded, and looked back toward the door, It was an unseasonably cool day for summer. Gravity Falls had its own weather patterns, Dipper had always thought that he had something to do with the oddities hidden, and living in the woods. She didn't have to say anything, he knew what she was thinking, or well the goose bumps on her arms told the story. He stood up and followed her in. Mrs. Corduroy was up, in the kitchen making breakfast. He had planned to do that for them since he was awake, but he got distracted by the rain. It took so little to distract him lately. Maybe it was due to, not having much irritation. Wendy had ran off to her room, to brush her hair and get clothing for her morning shower.

"Sorry I had planned to do that this morning, but I got distracted by the rain," Dipper said walking into the kitchen, she just turned and smiled, even though he didn't have the same feelings towards her mother, as he did Wendy, but they had the same face. Having never really met the woman before three weeks ago, he never knew how much Wendy favored her mother.

"It's alright Dipper, any luck with the watch?" he didn't tell her he had stopped trying a few days ago, he didn't want to leave. At least not yet.

"I read though the book, it never mentioned any thing else that will take you through time." But he had told her that before, also mentioned that his book had a '3' printed on it, which always lead him to believe there were 2 more. "If I had the other two, or just one of the other's one of them might have something that could help."

(Wendy's PoV) (Age: 12)

She had dressed after her shower, and lifted the brush to her hair. She had always disliked how her hair was always tangled, and wild. But some reason Dipper liked it, she was sure he didn't know, but she caught him staring at her hair. It made her feel nice, he made her feel nice and pretty.

She meant it when she said no one had ever called her pretty before, aside from her family. She smoothed her hand over the shirt she wore. Straightened her skirt, Wendy never really cared too much about what she wore. Despite the skirts she owned, she considered herself a tomboy. She never cared much for make-up though she had it, her mother thought she needed it, hadn't worn any hair ornaments since her mother stopped making her.

None of the other kids really liked her too much, she was too good at video games, and too competitive to let them win. She was far too interested with movies, to be worry about what others thought about her. But Dipper, he was making her worry how she looked, he didn't care that she beat him at games, normally the others would have called her a cheater and stomped out, he just smiled as if this is what he wanted to do.

It's because of that kiss, she thought to herself. That's what really changed everything! Though she can't say she didn't enjoy it, she did. A little too much in fact, she hadn't been expecting the second one, but she enjoyed that one as well. These feelings were so odd to her, she had crushed before everyone did. But it was never about a person, she liked story characters, or game character. In school other girls had liked boys, they picked on her because she was never interested.

"Wendy," her mother called, snapping her out of her thoughts, and to reality, she didn't know how long she had stood there looking in the mirror, her mind wandering.

"Coming!" she messed with her hair a little more and opened the door, to find her mothering staring at her, a strange look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, I just haven't seen you pay so much attention to your hair before." She smiled an all too knowing smile, which made Wendy want to scream, "So what are you and Dipper doing today?"

"Just going to the lake, maybe stop at the diner," Wendy followed her mother down the hallway, and into the kitchen. Dipper was already sitting at the table, obviously waiting for everyone to join him. "I'm not sure, it was Dipper's Idea."

Dipper looked up from the table, his eyes lingered on Wendy a moment too long before smiling. "You look very nice Wendy," which made her blush. That's another thing, she thought, what is it about him that makes me feel like this?

"Thank you," she said in a small voice, her mother chuckled somewhere in the kitchen. She scowled in that general direction, and stuck out her tongue.

"So Dipper, where are you two going today?" Wendy's mother asked as she brought breakfast out setting it on the table.

"I was thinking we could go to the lake, maybe sit by the water, or see what washes up." He shrugged slightly looking up at Wendy and grinning. "Maybe hit the arcade and have Wendy beat me in more games."

Once they finished the food, Wendy and Dipper both worked together and washed the dishes. They finished, and hurried out the door, once outside the door Wendy grabbed Dipper's hand. "So where are we really going?" she asked once they were out of earshot of the house.

"There is a place I used… I found that I wanted to show you," Dipper said leading her toward the Mystery Shack.

"Dipper I don't wanna go to the Shack, it's a bunch of weird things, I mean it was cool the first time and the second." She said, Dipper had told her he didn't like the Shack.

"No, it's a little bit in the forest behind the Shack." Dipper said sneaking past Stan and a group of tourist, it didn't take him long to find his little alcove the downed tree was less decayed and the water looked cleaner. "Here it is,"

"Oh wow," she took in the beauty of the place, she didn't think boys would notice things like this, she let him lead her to the downed tree and sat down. Her grip tightened on his hand, as she leaned closer to him. Here's that feeling again, her lips brushed his, her stomach did a flip when his hand touched the side of her face. Not for the first time she wondered if she was the first girl he kissed. Or if he thought about this a lot.

The kiss became deeper, and time seemed to stand still as she revealed in the feelings mingled in her body. She felt his other hand move up her back, and shivered as she felt his fingers moving though her hair. She knew he liked her hair, but he'd never ran his fingers though it. It made her tingle.

Soon they were panting heavily when they broke apart. Dipper sat on the ground, his back leaning against the log. Wendy was going to, but with her skirt, she'd get her legs dirty, she sat on his lap instead, leaning back against him, she worried for a moment he'd tell her to get off, but instead his hand came around either side and lay on her stomach. Felt and heard him sigh in relief, and felt him breath in deeply.

"Your hair smells so sweet." He said, and she turned her head looking at Dipper, she couldn't understand him, wanted to understand why he made her feel like this. She shivered thinking about what he mother had the talk with her. It explained… other things, sadly it didn't explain these feelings, or her stomach flipping when he touched her hand or cheek. And it sure didn't explain why she kept blushing like an idiot.

"Dipper?" she thought about many things, but she had one main thought. She was curious if there were other girls before her, not out of jealousy, she wanted to know if he really cared, it hadn't been very long since their first meeting. She had it all planned out in her head, she only hoped her mouth would follow the plan.

"Hmm?" he sounded as if he had been deep in thought, he finally had noticed she was turned towards him.

"I was, wondering if when you.." How was she supposed to ask this without sounding strange? His brown eyes stared into her green ones, waiting for a question. A question she had planned for however her mind couldn't wrap around it long enough to remember her plan. "have there been other… girls?"

Their eyes still locked, it was her turn to wake. It took a moment until she saw the realization in his eyes. Nervous as to what he would say, she forced herself to break eye contact. She looked out at the small water pound.

"I, well," he didn't sound sure of his thoughts, and that was odd. He seemed to be trying to figure out a way to phrase what he needed to say. "I can say, the only girl I've felt this way… has only been… you."

He hesitated as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to say. Her gaze shifted from the water back to Dipper. She wasn't the best judge of people, or their expressions, truthful expressions anyways. She didn't feel like she did then others lied to her. "So just me? You've never kissed another girl before?"

"I've never kissed another girl," he looked down, and she couldn't see his eyes. "Well my sister kisses my cheek, against my will. I don't think that's what you mean though."

"No, yeah that doesn't count." She smiled, she felt Dipper move as he checked his watch, which caused her to check her phone. Three missed calls from her Mom. Who else, she though. she had silenced the phone when they arrived here. She got off Dipper's lap and sat on the tree before calling her mother back.

"Wendy, why didn't you answer before?" the voice came through the phone, she didn't sound upset, more concerned. It hadn't occurred to her that something could have happened along the way. But if one of them had gotten hurt, the other would have called surely.

"Sorry, I uh set it down on Dipper's jacket, and I guess we didn't hear it," it wasn't a total lie, she didn't hear it, but she didn't say it was because she silenced it. "I called as soon as I saw I missed a call from you."

"Well, try to keep it on you, you never know when you might need to use it." He mother said, "So, how is your day going? Are you and Dipper having fun?"

"Yeah, it's going good, we are about to go to the arcade," Wendy looked over at Dipper who looked mildly curious about the other half of the conversation, but held his thumbs up in agreement about the arcade. "Might skip the diner though, my stomach feels funny."

"Well maybe if you're not feeling so well you should come home," her mother sounded more concerned now, then she had before.

She knew she shouldn't have said anything. She was sure she wasn't sick, just something she needed to talk with her mom about. But she didn't want Dipper around when she said these things. "No, I'm okay enough to play some games, we might be home a bit sooner than we planned though.

"Okay, be safe Wendy, and try to let him win some," her mother laughed, they both knew how competitive she was, and how letting someone win wouldn't happen a second time, if she even let him win in the first place. "Love you,"

"Love you too Mom," she hung up the phone, and looked at Dipper, "She was just worried, like maybe we fell down a well or something," she rolled her eyes.

"Ah, if your stomach was upset, you could have told me. We could have stayed at your house and I don't know. Watched a movie or something." Her mother had said the same thing, so why didn't she hear it the same. With her mother she assumed she just wanted to keep tabs on her, but When Dipper said the same thing he sounded concerned. Another thing about him that was odd. Maybe people were different in the town he came from.

"Like I told mom, I'm okay enough to play some games," she was alright to play games. She grabbed his hand, and laced her fingers with his. Something that had become common with them, that she hardly noticed doing. "Let go, Loser buys sodas."

"I might as well buy them when we get there then," he sounded sulky, but not really sulky. His smile afterward confirmed her thoughts. Sometimes she wondered where he got money from. He never picked up money his parents sent, or maybe he did. There were times he'd go to the store alone, she didn't even remember ever seeing him call his parents. Which raised another question she hadn't asked yet.

"Um, Dipper, what do your parents think about you being here?" the way he stopped was curious, a sad look in his eyes. Something there she couldn't figure out.

"They… used to come to Gravity Falls when they were younger. It was their idea I stay here. Though the plan wasn't for me to be staying at someone's house. But your mom convinced them," he smiled slightly, but sounded horrified. "When she mentioned I had a… crush on you, my parents seemed to be mostly alright with it. Meaning, when I get home I might have to hear the talk again…"

"Poor Dipper, but better you than me." She laughed, pulling him slightly on their way to the arcade. But that only left another question. "What about your sister, you said you were twins. So do you like look a like?"

"Yeah me and Mable do look alike, well her hair's longer obviously. And wells he wears these sweaters she knits herself," he grimaced, oddly then chuckled, "She's gotten pretty good at knitting them, just she's… well she Mable."

"I don't understand," how could she? She'd never met his sister, but he said it as if she should know. She looked at him, he seemed to have remembered something he had forgotten then continued.

"Well Mable is like… very hyper and goofy," each word he said he looked sadder, maybe he missed his sister. "One has a cat on it, another a shooting star… and one that plugs into a wall and lights up…" she started to ask how she was supposed to walk while plugged into a wall, but.. "I know, I know she didn't think that one through, so she ended up standing next to a socket until she became bored with it. I wonder what she's doing right now."

"Maybe she can come visit before summer is over," she said hopefully, she wasn't sure if it would be alright with her mom. Then again she let Dipper stay the summer without any pleading from her. So maybe it would be a option. But he didn't seem to cheer up.

"Maybe, I'm not sure if she can." He said, then he smiled and lead her into the arcade. Playing the games took her mind off of the conversation. Usually took her mind off everything. She enjoyed each game they played, both waiting for one game to be open, Fight Fighters, both enjoyed the game very much. It wasn't long before it was time for them to head back to the house, once outside, Dipper's phone beeped and he looked down at it. "Um hey, you can go on back to the house, since you're not feeling so well. I have some things I have to do, I'll meet you there soon. Tell your mom not to worry I'll be there soon."

Wendy nodded and waved, before starting to walk back home. She wished she could have gone with Dipper, but this gave a good opportunity to talk to her mother about things before Dipper returned. She ran down the path she normally took when alone, not the driveway, but a little foot path through the woods that would end right next to her house.

When she opened the door, and went in, her mother came out of the kitchen, and saw her close the door, "What happened to Dipper? Did something happen?"

"No he had some things that he had to do." Her mother seemed to be relieved that it was nothing more serious than that, "But since he is out, there are dome things that I wanted to ask about."

"Yeah sure, what did you want to talk about dear?" her mother asked, sitting down at the table, motioning for her to join her.

"Well, mom we had that… talk… NO I don't want to hear it again, "She added when her mother's eyebrow rose. "I was just curious, you mentioned things… but nothing about feelings."

"Feelings? What kind of feelings, Sweetie?" great, this was going to be harder than she expected… But she pushed on.

"Well when… Dipper kissed me again today," she blushed at the mention of it… the blush was another part while she was here. "When he holds my hand, or touched my face or hair, I get this weird feeling in my stomach."

"Ahh so you didn't really miss my calls," he mother gave her a all knowing look. Busted. "Anyways, that's normal when you are close to someone you like. Your stomach feels that way when you are nervous. Nervous you'll do something wrong. I'm sure t the same time you feel happy as well right?"

Wendy nodded at this, so it was because she liked Dipper. She sighed and relief Good, there isn't anything wrong with me, she thought. Then voiced what had been bothering her for a few days, "I thought something was wrong with me."

"I did too," her mother said and chuckled softly, walking into the kitchen. Wendy was surprised by those words. Aren't mother's supposed to be supportive? "I mean, you never really started noticing boys, normally girls start liking boys well before boys notice them. I thought maybe you were never going to like boys." Her mother brought out a tray of cookies she had made, which Wendy had no problem taking one. "Was there anything else?"

"Well, my face gets hot a lot, when he says nice things to me, or says my hair smells good," her mother just chuckled again, obviously ecstatic she finally gets to have this talk.

"Yeah, embarrassing right? Not much you can do about it though." She sighed and smiled, maybe she was thinking about the past. "You like him, he likes you, and so he says things to show he likes you. Even if he doesn't realize it yet. Though I'm sure Dipper realizes it."

(Dipper's PoV)

Dipper went to the little coffee place that they had in town, and paid for a soda and for some time on a computer. Since he realized he was stuck in the past he knew he'd need on thing that he wouldn't be able to get otherwise. Money, he figured out how to invest his money in companies that he knew would pick up. He knew which game brands would sell better, since he knew games and knew which ones he had to wait to be restocked. So while it might be 'cheating' he invested money into those companies. Never too much to arouse any suspicion, but in the three weeks he'd been here he'd more than tripled the money he had.

He had the funds transferred to a pre-paid card he had bought, which wasn't easy to find here in Gravity Falls, but he managed to. Maybe he could get Wendy's mom to open a bank account for him, that way he'd have better access to it. But I still need a way home, Dipper thought. He didn't want to leave but every day that passed was another day closer to coming face to face with himself. Well honestly he didn't remember meeting himself, so he must make it back home… The again Wendy didn't remember him coming back, so many he never did. Time travel is confusing, he thought.

He walked up to the counter and paid for a few pastries, figuring Wendy and her mother would enjoy them. And walked out the door, he hadn't gone far before he spotted Robbie, who unfortunately was staring right at him. Dipper tried to ignore the glaring eyes of the boy as he started walking towards the path that would lead him to Wendy's house, and there for safety. Don't run Dipper, he said to himself. He'll chase you if you run. He turned around the building, and waited and waited. Once Dipper looked around the edge he didn't see Robbie. Maybe he had given up.

He turned back and started walking towards the path, when Robbie came around the other side of the building. Jesus, doesn't this guy know when to quit, he asked himself. "If it isn't Dip-Stick, I thought I warned you about being around Wendy. I told you she's mine."

"She doesn't belong to anyone Robbie, least of all to you." Dipper said, he didn't yell though he wanted to. Wendy had mentioned that Robbie had friends, last thing he wanted was for them to hear.

"I told you to leave her alone." Robbie walked towards him, moving completely away from the corner, he carried what looked like a large stick in his hand. "And you didn't listen… I went easy on you before. And what happened? Wendy's mom called the police and three weeks I was grounded. When I come out, my friends tell me that they've seen you all over the place together."

"None of your business Robbie," Dipper said stepping back, "Now can I go." He knew it wouldn't be that simple. Robbie was always a selfish guy, always just had to have what he wanted. It seemed it wasn't a trait the developed as a teen. He was just a spoiled brat to the core.

"It is my business," He raised the stick pointing it at Dipper, walking closer. Dipper turned to run, and didn't get more than two steps before he felt the stick hit across the back of his head. He tripped, and landed on the box of pastries he had bought. Though his mind wasn't on the pastries, it was too occupied fighting for consciousness. Dipper managed to get up on his hands and knees.

"You're a prick, Rob-" he felt the stick hit and break across his back, and he fell to the ground again. His mind fought harder and harder to stay active. But it was a task proving difficult. Would Wendy's mom find him again? He hurt too much to think about it.

"I…" he felt something make contact with his leg, "told you," he felt it again, Wendy said he should defend himself. He tried to get up again, and something across his back again, he laid on the ground everything blurred for a moment he stared straight ahead. "to leave her," he kicked him so hard in the side he rolled over, his eyes stared straight up, "…alone." Dipper saw it coming, and couldn't find the strength to move, he couldn't keep conscience, his last thought was that maybe it would be better, he wouldn't feel the next blow. He gave up and let the darkness take him.

His mind returned to him, he opened his eyes. It was dark where he was, where was he? He could barely see, everything was blurry, at first he thought he was in his room, "Mable?" it hurt to talk, he could hardly breath, he waited for an answer, a snore, anything. His vision started to return slightly, he wasn't looking at the ceiling to his room. He saw stars, he was outside, how did he… then he started to remember. The watch, Wendy, Robbie breaking the watch. Then his last encounter with the little blond boy, ending him up here.

Guess Wendy or her mom didn't come looking, he thought. He wasn't sure how long he'd been there. No one came behind this building often, it was abandoned. Maybe they were happy to be rid of him, no couldn't be Wendy liked him. This Wendy really liked him… Oh yeah then where is she, he asked himself. He took a ragged breath, his body hurt he felt the darkness coming again, and like before he accepted it.

Voices, scared voices hit his ears. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. Blurry vision was getting very old. His mouth opened, something was in his mouth. He felt his body shake, then those voices again. One of them was telling someone to be careful. Two more voices blending together that he couldn't quite understand. He reached up slowly, to his mouth he felt a tube, and he wrapped his hand around the tube and pulled. His was very disoriented, but he heard those voices again, someone telling him to stop. He wouldn't listen, he pulled again it moved, he gaged as he pulled the tube free.

He coughed, breathed in deep on his own. He tried to turn his head only to find he couldn't. Was his neck broken? No, he thought, I wouldn't be able to move my arms. "Where?" his throat hurt, and it still hurt to breath.

Voices all spoke at once, he couldn't see who any of them belonged to, then a blurry face appeared over his, it was Wendy's mom. "You're in a ambulance, it looked and looked for you, finally we found you. Did Robbie do this?"

He tried to nod, but whatever kept his head from moving, stopped him from nodding, "Yes. Stick. Head." He found it simpler to talk in single words, so his chest didn't hurt.

"Can you tell me your name, son?" another voice he didn't know asked. He ignored the voice, his hand reached out towards where Wendy's mom was. He felt a hand grab his holding it. It was too big to be Wendy's. He realized during this pain he missed his Mom.

"Wendy?" a tear ran down his cheek, he missed his family. But Wendy was the only one here besides her mom that he really knew here.

"Son, can you tell me your name." Dipper glared at the voice, hadn't Wendy's mom told the man his name. Maybe he was an idiot.

"Leave him alone, if he knows what happened, and knows my daughter name his mind is fine." Wendy's mom snapped, and then he felt her hand squeeze his, "Wendy will come to the hospital later." Hospital, it must be serious, very serious.

The knowledge Wendy wasn't seeing him like this, cause him to break down. Tears streamed down his face as he cried. He tried to bring his other hand up to wipe his face, his shoulder moved and he felt a hand push his arm back down.

"No Dipper, don't," her face was serious, what was wrong with his arm? "It'll be alright, you'll be alright just rest." He didn't want to rest, he had rested long enough by force. But he didn't have a choice, her soothing voice murmuring to him assuring him that he would be alright. "It'll be alright, shh." The his mind drifted away again.

He was on a soft bed, was it his? Was he back in bed at Wendy's and all of this was a horrible dream? He went to sit up… nope his chest was sore. And he had a splitting headache. At least he could breathe better. And he could move his head, which was another plus.

With effort he managed to sit up on the edge of the bed. He was in a hospital room, it looked like the ones in the movies, a bed, bunch of blinking machines. A little counter with a sink, two doors, one leading to a bathroom… the simple knowledge caused him to realize he had to go to the bathroom. He got up, he legs were woozy, but he managed to walk slowly to the bathroom. He relieved himself, flushed and looked in the mirror.

His face didn't look as bad as the first time on his head, and on his right arm. Then he heard a door close in his room, "Dipper?"

He pulled his robe tight behind him, and slowly walked out. Wendy's mom was looking at the bed, and turned quickly when the bathroom door closed. She stared at him, and hurried over and helped him back over to the bed.

"You had me worried there for a moment." She said. She looked tired. She walked over and pulled the chair over next to the bed, and sat in it sighing. "You're pretty tough, you know, up and about already. I didn't expect to see you up for a while."

"What happened?" he asked, he knew what happened to him, but he was more curious about what happened after. He could tell she understood.

"Well once we got here, they checked you out to see how you were. They stitched up the back of your head. Then x-rayed your chest, and arm. Nothing's broken, you're just badly bruised. They said your back looked like you were hit with something." She reached out and took his hand, squeezed it softly

"A big stick, only hit me twice. Broke it on my back." He said, he looked down sighed, then looked back up at her. "I thought… I woke up once before you showed up… I didn't think you or Wendy came looking for me. It was night, and I didn't know how long I had been there." Tears started running down his cheek, obviously ashamed.

"It's alright, we did look for you, and we just didn't find you. We didn't know where to look." She said moving over to the bed putting an arm around him, "Wendy even took me to that place you took her, thinking you might have ben sitting there." She looked around making sure they were still alone. "At first I thought you might have found some way home. But then I realized you wouldn't have just left Wendy like that."

"No," he sniffed loudly and leaned against her, he didn't have his mother so she was all he had. "I wouldn't have. I didn't want to, and I don't want to leave this Wendy. But I'm starting to miss home." He started crying.

She pulled him into a soft hug, and rubbed his back softly, she knew about the bruised that he had on it. "I know Sweetie, I know. I figured you would sooner or later. Wendy told me you were missing your sister too."

He cried more leaning against her, when a nurse walked into the room, and tsked. Dipper glared at her, "You're supposed to be in bed resting."

"I've been resting for a whole day. And I needed to pee. Unless you wanted me to pee in the bed." The nurse looked accosted.

"Two days Dipper, you've been asleep for two days not one." She said, and Dipper looked at the lady and shrugged. And watched the nurse walk out.

"So when do I get to leave here?" he asked, looking up at him, the real question was where was Wendy, but since she wasn't here he figured there was a reason.

"Well since you woke up and seem to be moving about on your own, you should be able to leave either today or tomorrow." She smiled and stood up walking to the door. "Lay down, I'll go get Wendy, They let her in before when you were sleeping. But she… well she reacted badly when you wouldn't wake up so… let me go and get her… I'll try to keep her from leaping on you,"

Dipper didn't lie down like she asked, he didn't feel like laying down. He wanted to sit, he was afraid if he laid down he'd go back to sleep. Then Wendy's mom returned, at first he thought she was alone, until Wendy peeked around the corner. He wasn't sure what she expected to see.

"Dipper?" tears welled up in the girls eyes, he smiled getting up, and winced. Wendy's mother moved and he raised his hand, when he stood he held out his arms to Wendy. He expected her to run, expected her to grab him and squeeze him. He wasn't sure what to think when she walked up to him slowly, and gently put her arms around him. He appreciated it, but it shook him how scared she was. "I didn't know you'd be walking this soon, they said they didn't know if you'd wake up." She started sobbing.

"He's a tough one Sweetie, a magnet for fights with Robbie it seems, but he's tough." Her mother said softly, then walked up and put her hand on Dipper's shoulder. "Wendy, have you slept at all? No, you didn't I know because every time I woke up you were up peeking in his door. See if you can get him to lay down again while I go fill out these papers. And get some rest."

When she walked out the door, Wendy looked at Dipper, he rocked back, something protective in those eyes, and she moved him to the bed. He laid down on the bed and figured, what's good for the goose and good for the gander, he moved over and looked at her. The bed was big enough for them both to lie in. "You too, your mom said you haven't slept in two days." He heard two thuds on the tile floor, he realized they were her shoes. Then she crawled up into the bed, and stay hesitantly close to the edge.

"If you lay over there you might fall off if you fall asleep," she looked at him, her green eyes wide with fear he reached out and touched her arm, "Your not going to break me, promise." She moved closer, and he huffed and closed the distance putting his arm under her head.

"You didn't listen to me," her voice was very soft, and he barely heard her. He wasn't sure what she meant. But he wanted to know what he didn't listen to. "I told you to defend yourself."

"I listened, I even thought about it," he said leaning his head on her head, his lips brushed her forehead, "But her hit me in the back of the head, every time I tried to get up, he stopped me." He looked down her laid on her side curled up against him, her eyes were closed. "You awake?"

"Mmmph, as long as you tried." She murmured sleepily. "I was so scared Dipper, Since you came here, I have felt so many things that confuse me." She breathed in deeply, then exhaled, her breath shuddered.

"Wendy?" he asked, and didn't get an answer, he smiled wrapped his other arm around her, as her mother walked in. And she smiled softly looking at the sight, she came over and sat on the chair. She looked over at Dipper. "I got her to sleep."

"I see, she just needed to be sure you were okay," she said, she wiped her eye before a tear rolled down. "I am happy that you came here Dipper. At first I thought it was a romantic gesture doing what you did to be with Wendy. Then it started making me think it was a selfish reason. Now, it's still romantic, but now I'm glad it happened. I didn't know if she'd ever feel this way about someone. I mean I know you both are still young. And usually guys would just have their way and leave." She laughed at the thought. "But considering what you went through to be with her, I don't have to worry about that with you."

"I wouldn't do that to Wendy, I like being near her." Dipper said softly as he ran his hand over her hair very softly.

"She likes being near you too, she told me." She smiled, and had a thoughtful look on her face, "At least one of you isn't clueless about this stuff."

"Any idea on when I can leave?" he said and yawned, then looked over at Wendy's mom, who just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"They said you could leave as soon as you are feeling better. Nothing is broken, but those stitches will have to come out in a couple weeks."

"So I can leave now? That's great!" Wendy's mom stared at him, making him feel like he had done something wrong. "What?"

"You were hurt badly, spent the most part of two days unconscious. And as soon as you wake up you want wait to go, why?" She sat up in the chair looking at him, he could tell that she wanted him to stay put.

"Hospitals freak me out. Now that I'm not in so much pain, I won't be able to sleep here." He looked down at Wendy, who didn't seem to have that issue, drooling on his arm. Why did he think that was cute?

"Alright, we brought you some clothing from home, they ended up cutting yours of you incase you had a neck injury." She said pointing to a drawer, she stepped out the room, and Dipper got up, and wobbled to where his clothing was. He opened the drawer and laughed. They are my clothes; at least it's not a skirt again. He dropped his robe and pulled on his boxers then his pants. He pulled his shirt over his head, the movement of his arms over his head made him sink to his knees, in pain.

"Dipper!" unfortunately, it seemed Wendy saw him hit the ground in pain, he turned his head and looked back at a wide-eyed Wendy staring at him.

"Shh, don't tell your Mom please… she'll tell the doctors, and they'll make me stay. And I don't want to stay." Dipper walked over to the bed, and held her hand. "Look I promise I'm alright, I'm still sore, and still hurt, and I will for a while. I'd rather be back at your house."

"You're alright?" he nodded and she seemed to relax some, and he and Wendy walked out of the room. Some doctors and nurses looked at him in shock. Some of them had seen him arrive. Some where there when they thought he wouldn't wake up.

Wendy's mom had just signed the paperwork for his release. She walked over and put her hand on Wendy's shoulder, and the other on Dippers. "Let's go home." The word left his heart sore, but he was sure they didn't notice. Luckily no other nurses or doctors stared at him, it was kinda unsettling.

They walked out into the parking lot, and he breathed in deeply, wincing but still he breathed in the fresh air, the sterile smell of the hospital leaving his nose. It was close to dark. Much better, he thought. He opened the front door for Wendy to get in, and crawled in next to her, closing the door. He rolled down the window, the air was chilly unseasonably so. Then again that was no different for Gravity Falls. Then he realized something… "Do one of you have my wallet?"

"I do," Wendy's mom said and he sighed in relief, "I got it after they took off your pants, told them I'd rather have it, rather then chance it getting lost by accident."

Dipper was relieved, he leaned against the door, and closed his eyes. He didn't think that he was tired after sleeping for so long. But the last thing he felt was Wendy leaning against him. He awoke when he heard his name. "Wendy, Dipper… wake up." Dipper woke up first, his arm wet from Wendy drooling on him.

"Mmm?" Dipper was groggy, he turned to Wendy's mom, then he looked out the window he wasn't at Wendy's house, "Where are we?"

"Well we haven't been at the house for two days, there's nothing to eat. Frankly I'm surprised that you haven't said anything about being hungry." His stomach growled in protest, obviously it understood where they were. And she laughed, and laughed harder when Wendy sat up wiping her chin, then blushed and muttered a apology when she realized Dipper's arm was wet with her drool.

Once out of the car he was given his wallet back, they had done so much for him, more than he could ever repay, "I'm paying for dinner tonight. Mainly because I'm starving." He said and walked next to Wendy and held the door open for them both regardless of the strain on his chest. It was a nice change from Greasy's Diner, he realized that his head was still bandaged and he wished he had his hat…

A lady greeted them and showed them to a table, and gave them menus, he looked over it deciding what he wanted. He was still deciding when the other two put their menus down. He decided on what he wanted, and when the waitress returned they ordered and waited for it, during the time Dipper folded his hands together, and then realized that the hospital bracelet was still on his wrist.

He used one of the knives on the table and cut it off. When the waitress returned with their drinks, he asked her if she could throw it away, she nodded and smiled. "So, um how is your head feeling Dipper?" Wendy asked.

"Still hurts some, but I guess considering… it's alright." Dipper smiled at Wendy, who smiled back. He knew Wendy was kind when she was older, he knew that if he was ever hurt, she'd be one of the first people to visit him in the hospital. But he had never thought that she'd actually care. Then again here, they were the same age, and she cared for him. He saw that tonight, saw it in her eyes when she peeked around the corner to see him in the hospital bed. Knew what she expected, and saw how relieved she was when he was sitting.

"We'll you'll get better, like you said?" he nodded, and just then the waitress returned with the food, setting the plates in front of them. He wanted to continue the conversation. But he was too hungry. He started eating as soon as the waitress left. The others followed suit shortly after.

After he finished he leaned back putting his hand's over his stomach and sighed and relief. Wendy giggled, and he felt his face blush. When they where done her paid the check, left a tip and they went home.

At home he was told he wouldn't be able to take a shower until the stitches came out but he could bathe as long as he didn't get the stitches wet. Once he was done cleaning up he put on his boxers and walked out the bathroom. He carried his cloths into the room where he was staying, he put them in a hamper he was given to use. Mrs. Corduroy offered to wash his clothing along with theirs, but he preferred to do it himself. Ever since a incident with Mable and her sewing machine, and bejeweling tool, he preferred to handle his clothing himself.

He turned off the light and crawled into bed, he closed his eyes. He laid there expecting sleep to come swiftly, but it didn't. He heard voices outside the door.

"What are you doing, Wendy?" that was Wendy's mother, obviously Wendy was hovering outside his door.

"I'm just making sure he's alright. And that he is safe." Wendy who sounded defensive, "And I wanted to, I thought if he woke up alone he might be scared after all that's happened.."

He heard her mother sigh, he didn't know what was going on out there, but he had a good idea what the look on her face was like. "Fine… JUST for tonight, don't make a habit of sneaking into his room at night."  
Not sure what was going on, he didn't hear anything else, but she walked into the room, she was already wearing her pajamas. He hadn't seen her since they got back home, she must have showered. He could smell her flowery shampoo. He heard her bare feet on the wood moving around his bed. Then felt the bed shift as she got into bed. Then the door opened and Wendy froze looking towards the door.

"Just be careful, he might not act like it but he's still hurt, and try not to wake him. He needs it, and you need rest too for that matter." Then she smiled, "Goodnight Sweetie, sweet dreams."

Her felt Wendy move closer to him, slowly, felt a arm go under the back of his neck, her cheek on his, then her other arm move across his stomach. He sighed as he smelled her scent. "Good night Dipper," she paused… as if thinking about what she wanted to say, "I uh, I love you Dipper." He felt her blush.

He could stay silent, he could have, and he turned his head slightly looking down at her. Wendy froze, then slowly looked up into his brown eyes. He smiled, she looked mortified.

"You were supposed to… I thought you were… Oh Jeez" she stammered other things that he barely paid attention to. Because he had something he wanted to say to.

"I love you too Wendy, I have since the moment I saw you." He kissed her forehead, and buried her burning face in her neck too embarrassed to say anything else. "Since your mom says this is the only time, for now. Lets not waste it embarrassing each other, lets get the rest we need."

Wendy nodded, and snuggled close, now he closed his eyes lacing his fingers with hers, he felt her breath shudder, felt his own heart flip. He was sure Wendy was fast asleep, how could she not be, she hadn't slept in two days, and now had a full stomach. And she was sure he was fine. He left the soft rhythmic sound of her breathing lull him to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

(Dippers PoV)

Just another day in Gravity Falls, Dipper thought it was a phrase he had used often since he went to visit his Great Uncle, in Gravity Falls. It used to be a solemn expression. One that usually denoted something that bothered him, he'd brush it off to be the normal. However lately, he smiled when he thought that phrase. It had been a little over a week since his visit to the hospital. He had gotten his stitches out, and was now enjoying the feel of hot water from the shower hit against his body for the first time in a week. So many things people take for granite, until it's no longer an option.

He sighed, thoughts of his sister crept into his mind. He had taken her for granite, she was always goofy, and wild and of course made his life hectic, but that was only Mable's way of saying she loved you. He wished he had realized that before he used the watch. Had told her good-bye, even if he stayed here and lived in this time until he caught up with himself. But he wasn't sure how she would react to his older self. Well Mable being Mable would accept her brother no matter what. But Stan… well he wouldn't really notice, not that he noticed anything but his Shack of Oddities, and his money. But his parents, well that would be a shock, and he wasn't sure how he would explain it.

Well that was for another time, it wasn't the first time he'd thought about home. And it was becoming more of an issue since the visit to the hospital. Mrs. Corduroy tried to console him, she understood his situation, the only person that knew what he had done. They both knew that she could help him only so much. He focused on the water running over his back as his mind continued to go through the past weeks events.

The morning after coming home, he'd woken up and slowly got out of Wendy's grip, to use the restroom. Though on his way out he heard someone moving in the kitchen, it was still very early, he wasn't used to anyone else being up when he awoke most mornings. But it was Mrs. Corduroy, he wasn't sure if she had been slept.

"Morning Dipper," she called, he was curious about how she knew it was him. She turned, a smile on her face told him she knew what he was thinking. "Wendy wouldn't get up this early for anything."

That explained it, Wendy sure wasn't the friendliest in the morning… another reason he had gotten out of bed before she awoke.

"There's something I've wanted to talk with you about Dipper." She pulled a chair closer to another and sat down motioning him to the other. He sat and looked up at her, she seemed to think about what she wanted to say, "Dipper, you know with every day…"

He knew where this was going, it was something that he had thought about over and over. He waited for the words that would crush him.

"With each day Dipper, summer comes closer to an end." She looked down and he knew what she was going to say, "My husband will be back not long from now, so will my sons…"

"I know, if I haven't figured out something by then… I'll figure something out." he went to get up and she grabbed his arm stopping him from moving.

"That's not what I meant, Dipper. We'll just have to figure something out." Frustration flared up in him, maybe it was because his head still hurt.  
"Figure something out? Wendy can accept that I am here for the summer. When School starts, and I'm still here with no parents, no twin in sight… then what?" the realization clicked in her eyes, and his heart sunk as he voiced the fear he'd been thinking since the watch had been broken

"Dipper there is always a way, there has to be." She looked hopeful, looked like she wanted to believe she had no other option then to have to turn him out soon. She had expressed that while she believed him, as she was raised in this town of mystery and secrets. Her husband hadn't, he came here for work. Dipper had listened to her, listened to everything, with intelligence beyond what a twelve year old boy should have. But he only heard that he only had a few weeks at most left here.

With each day that passed, after it weighed heavily on him, but he tried to make the best of it. He had learned that Robbie was in a juvenile detention facility. Luckily, with hospital records Dipper wouldn't have to appear in court. Having Robbie out of Gravity Falls would be a good thing. But it caused him to think about other things he didn't want to right now. He figured if he did it right and pushed just to the limits he could make enough money the way he had been to survive. Not to mention if he did some odd jobs.

He let the water wash away those frustrations before stepping out of the shower, and drying off. He put on some clothes, and walked out into the living room, a towel still wrapped over his shoulders. He didn't hear Wendy or her mom, so he assumed they went outside. He pulled a laptop that was on the coffee table closer to him. He had just recently acquired it, before finding out Robbie wasn't around. He had assumed that it would be safer to not go out alone. When he found out about Robbie, it just seemed easier to just keep it. Didn't matter he'd make the money back.

He checked his investments, most of them doing as he thought. Though few of them fell, it was his plan really; he never invested much in places he knew would go wrong. But he knew if he only ever gained… well that wouldn't be wise. In the week since the hospital he had increased his money ten fold. A lot of money to any other twelve year old, but Dipper knew what he needed it for, and still it seemed no where near enough to what he'd need if he couldn't make it back home.

He closed the laptop, and went into the kitchen to grab a drink. He noticed a note on the counter from Wendy's mother. 'Going into town for a few things, Wendy and I will be back in a few hours.' Once he got his drink he went back to the couch. Out of the laptop bag he'd bought, he pulled out the book he hadn't bothered to look at for more than a week. This is all your fault, He said in his mind to the book. No, he thought, he looked in the book for a way and he found one, and he ran with it. Never listening to reason, which now that he thought about it, was not like him, but then again he never did the reasonable thing when Wendy was concerned.

He put the book back in his bag, and leaned back. There were a few places he could go if he had to leave Wendy's. There were a few cabins that were abandoned, that he had come across before. If they had been abandoned yet now, was still something he didn't know. Well I have a couple hours I guess it's time to see, he thought.

He packed a couple bottles of water, and something to eat if he got hungry, in a back pack he borrowed from one of Wendy's brothers. Along with his phone, a pocket knife he carried with him and a few other things. He made his way out the door, closing and locking it behind him. He was lucky that Gravity Falls didn't change very much, he started with the Cabin the farthest away from Wendy's place, this way with each place he checked he would be closer back home. When he arrived, it was in so much ruin that he didn't even bother looking inside.

The second wasn't much better than the first in looks, but inside was worse. The floors were coming up, windows were broken out, he assumed from other children. Both third and fourth were in close condition to the others. He had almost given up and just went back. Then decided to check out the last house, wishing he had already checked them all. But when he wandered around before he came back he didn't have the same need's he would.

This one was in much better condition then any of the others. A couple windows were broken, but that wasn't anything big. He walked into the cabin, enough light came through the windows to light up the inside. It was laid out much like Wendy's home, he assumed that they were all built around the same time. The kitchen looked the same, older stove, and refrigerator. He wasn't sure if they worked, wouldn't know without electricity. Everything had a thick layer of dust on it thought.

The bedrooms were dusty and mostly empty, but enough furniture between the bedrooms to fill one. Well this would work, he thought to himself. He opened doors and windows, after finding a old broom and set out to get as much dust as he could out of the cabin.

After about an hour, he closed the door to the cleaner, if not clean cabin, and started his walk back. Being dusty after a shower would have bothered many people, but it only meant to Dipper that he'd be able to shower again And he felt an odd thought raise into his mind, he wondered if he had gone into the cabin when he noticed it before he came back. If it would have had anything of his in it. And wondered if he would have came across himself.

He walked up to Wendy's cabin, the car was back so he knew they would be back. He didn't expect to be gone as long as he was, he didn't leave a note as they did. They were going to be worried. He walked into the cabin, he didn't hear anyone. Into the kitchen, no one. Maybe they walked into town to see if he was there. Either way he was going to go clean up. He put down the dust covered backpack and walked to the room he was using, he opened the door, and turned on the light,

"Surprise!" Dipper fell back and landed hard on the ground, he looked up wide eyed, at Wendy and her mom, who both looked rather mortified. "Are you alright?" one asked as the other asked pretty much the same thing.

"Jumping out at someone from a dark room…" Dipper just stared at them as they helped him up, looking from one to the other, waiting for an explanation.

"Well when I had your wallet when you were in the hospital, we" Wendy's mom started, Wendy looked up at her mother, "Fine I noticed that it's your Birthday today."

Birthday? He'd already had his birthday… oh yeah he went back to the start of summer. Great. "Oh I had… forgotten…"

"How do you forget your own birthday Dipper?" Wendy asked, looking shocked, though he was sure, not nearly as shocked as he was. His heart was still felt like it was trying to escape from his chest. And he didn't know how to answer that, he looked to Wendy's mom, who looked back no help there.

"Well, Mable used to keep announcing it over and over for weeks," Dipper thought quickly, which was the truth, Mable became more and more intolerable as their birthday approached. "I guess without her around, I didn't pay attention."

Wendy nodded, and shrugged it seemed like it was a good excuse to her. "Come on, there is cake, we got it," Wendy darted out the door, he assumed to the kitchen.

"Where were you?" Mrs. Corduroy asked quietly as they slowly followed Wendy, and then stopped to find out what happened.

"Figured out a solution to a problem if I can't get back to my time," he continued to walk, she soon followed him, "I'll explain after Wendy goes to bed."

When he made it into the dining room, Wendy had moved the cake from wherever they had hidden it, he didn't remember seeing it when he looked in the kitchen, candles lit. Wendy and her mother sung him happy birthday, and when they were done he blew out his candles.

Even though it wasn't his birthday, and it was… again he thought about how confusing this all was. He wondered if he and Mable were blowing out the candles on the twin cakes, at that moment. He had many wishes, one of them standing next to him. But this one was to see his sister again. A tear slipped from his eye, ran down his cheek, and hit the table.

"Dipper?" Wendy's hand moved closer to him putting her hand on his back, another tear slipped down. "Dipper, are you alright?"

He felt another hand on his back, and he heard voices, but he wasn't paying attention his mind was elsewhere. "Dipper? Dipper?"

He looked up, and over to Wendy, then to his other side, her mother… Both looked very concerned. But only one of them might know what bothered him, and couldn't even say anything to him. "Sorry," he wiped his eyes, looking at them and smiled. "Thank you both, it means... a lot."

"What's the matter Dipper?" Wendy asked looking at him, she put her arm around him, her mom sat down next to him.

"I'm just missing my sister is all. It the first birthday I've been away from her. Also the longest we've ever been apart." Another tear slipped down his cheek, he looked up at Wendy's mom, whose eyes were welling up with tears. Maybe she understood just what all this meant to him. He was stuck here, couldn't go back, and soon he'd have to leave even this little haven. Then he'd have…

"Dipper," she started, and Dipper just smiled up at her and waved it off, he didn't want her to cry about this. It would be alright. He'd see Mable again one way or another.

"It's alright, Mrs. Corduroy. I'll be alright," he said hoping she'd understand what he really meant. Wendy was oblivious to it all, though he wished he could find a way to tell her, that wouldn't mess up the future anymore than he already did. Really what would it change? She would know from the moment she saw Dipper and Mable arrive.

The cake was cut, and they ate their cake and talked about this and that. "So, when is your birthday Wendy?"

"In November, you'll be home then," she looked saddened at the thought. Only a few more weeks left, and being reminded of that saddened her. And him.

"Maybe since his family doesn't live too far from here, he can visit on your birthday." Her mother said and smiled, when they finished Dipper cleaned up, washing the small amount of dishes, it wasn't night time but he was getting tired. He finally got his shower, and was back out on the couch watching a movie. Wendy sat next to him.

"Happy birthday Dipper," she took out her camera and took a picture of them both, as she kissed his cheek, and then she leaned over and kissed him deeply, his hands instinctively wrapped around Wendy as he kissed her bath, while this wasn't really his birthday, this was the best birthday he'd ever had. And it wasn't long before they heard a usual throat clearing, which caused them both to look in that direction.

"Okay Wendy, time to get to bed, me and you have to go to Portland in the morning." Wendy nodded and gave Dipper a kiss on the cheek before heading off to bed, once she was sure Wendy was gone, she sat down next to Dipper, "So, where were you?"

"Well…" he explained about some of the abandoned cabins in his time, and said he decided to check if they were abandoned here, he went over the conditions of the first four, then explained that the fifth was useable. He then explained his plans to have lights and water turned on. "I figured that since I already exist here, I could try to do schooling online. And stay there since I can't stay here."

"Well that's not too bad, I mean considering. Look, I didn't realize how hard this was for you." She started, putting her hand on his shoulder. "I mean, I assumed you getting stuck here was just what you wanted. I didn't realize until tonight what you lost. And the only safe place you have you'll have to leave. I'm sorry Dipper."

"Not your fault, I've wondered if finding that watch was a curse, or a blessing. In the end I can't decide." He sighed, then looked up again.

She nodded, and patted him on the head, telling him again that she wished he could stay. Then she went to her room. Wasn't long before Dipper followed suit, and went to bed.

The next day Dipper stood in the living room of the abandoned cabin, it didn't look the same anymore, the dust was gone, and the furniture that remained was cleaned and even polished. The table in the dining room was cleaned and polished, sadly only two of the chairs were sturdy, and the other two broke when he tried to clean them so he tossed the pieces next to the fire place. Might come in handy in winter, he thought to himself. He cleaned the bathroom, and kitchen, and was thankful that whoever left the house, had cleaned the refrigerator and didn't leave anything in it. But he did wipe it down, and wipe it out, along with the stove. He wished he could have moped the floors and the dishes he'd found. Needless to say, after spending the better part of the day here he'd done everything he could have done.

He picked up his cellphone that he had started service on it again, and he called the power company. He gave person the information and asked when they could turn on the power, that he needed it as soon as they could. He was told usually it took a couple days to get someone out to Gravity Falls. The water on the other hand was well water, and that would only work if the pump still worked. He'd know in a few days, and left going back to Wendy's.

Six days went by the same, he had arranged to get cable and internet turned on. Since he would have to stay out of sight most of the time, he needed a way to order things. He spent as much time as he could with Wendy and her mother, enjoying moments here and there.

He knew that this would be the last bit for a while. Each day growing closer to when Wendy's father and brother would come back home, and with each day meant being alone. When him and Mable would have left Gravity Falls at the end of summer, they would have returned home, and with each other. That wasn't happening because he had no one to go with.

Sadly the day had come when he would have had to leave. He had all of his things packed, which wasn't much only the items that he'd bought recently. He had bought a single back pack, and packed everything inside it, his laptop in its case.

Wendy was with her mother out buying things for a welcome home party. Mrs. Corduroy had asked him if he'd stay for the party, it had taken her a while to get him to agree.

But each moment he sat there with his backpack on the floor, beside his laptop bag. The more anxious he got, no matter what Mrs. Corduroy thought, when Wendy's dad and brothers came back someone would notice that his bags were here, and there would be questions that he didn't want to try to answer. So he went to a note book and wrote words that would haunt him for the months to come.

"Parents came early, and we had to leave." He wrote, he knew Mrs. Corduroy would know the truth, because she knew his parents weren't coming. He was kind of glad he didn't tell her where the cabin was, though he was sure if she tried, which he doubted. She could find him. He continued, "I appreciate the help this summer," he wrote his number down, just to make sure they had it, the new e-mail he had to make since his hadn't been created yet, then took out the black vest he'd wore on his first trip leaving it by the note. He copied the picture of him and Wendy from the camera to his phone.

He sighed, and shouldered his pack, picked up his case and walked out of the house. Instead of taking the path that they would drive up, he walked through the trees. He wouldn't be noticed this way, and he'd never have to go into town to get to the cabin.

He walked into the cabin, and set his things down. Here he was twelve… well a mature twelve. He understood what needed to be done. Having been the serious twin his entire life to a… eccentric one, he helped remind her of things that needed to be done, like picking up after herself; Cooking meals, for her when their parents worked late, among many other things. But he was here, alone with no rules… except the ones he thought were needed.

He hadn't bought anything other than some food, which he was thankful the refrigerator still worked. Along with new blankets and pillows for the shabby bed he'd managed to drag into one of the rooms. He bought some cheap pots and pans, he tried cleaning the ones left behind, but that task proved impossible. The dishes that were here were salvaged. No desk for his laptop, but the dining room table, and the coffee table would work for now. Not like he needed much with just him.

Sadly the television that was left didn't work, nor did the radio. But his computer did, checking his investments, at least they were growing. That's a bit of good news, he thought. Tomorrow I'll go out and get a television. And shop for food. I wonder if there are cabs here. Never had to have one, Stan took care of those things. He'd started dinner when his phone started to ring. That didn't take long, he thought as he walked over to the phone picking it up.

"Hello?" he asked he knew who it was but he asked anyways. He went back to cooking his diner as the voice came from the other end.

"Dipper?" it wasn't Wendy like he thought, it was Mrs. Corduroy, and she sounded annoyed. "Why did you leave? It totally crushed Wendy. Even my husband was looking forward to seeing you. Even the boys were interested."

Dipper thought long about what he was going to say, had it all planned out in his mind sine the minute he left. Sadly he couldn't remember a word of it. "I just didn't want… You don't know." His mind franticly tried to make sense of the words rolling through it. "I didn't want, do you know that welcome home party for them, would have just been a silent good-bye for me. I know you missed them, I've been away from mine the same amount of time. But I won't get to see…"

"I… I didn't realize, I didn't think how you felt about it." He heard it in her voice she did understand what he was feeling, even if she had never known the feelings. "I didn't think about… Are you going to be alright there alone?"

"I don't have much of a choice." Dipper said flatly, and wondered why it seemed adults over looked the simplest answers. Assuming something fun would cheer them up, when they were saddened, how come they never saw that sometimes, something like that entertained for a while, but only left a lasting sadness after it was over, a constant reminder of what was to come.

"If you need anything, call me…" she said, Dipper thought a moment, then figured he'd give it a try, "Like if you need to go somewhere I can figure out a way to help somehow."

"Well I do need a few things," he thought about it, and then reconsidered. "Well there are things I want, I don't really need them. But would like to get them."

"Okay I'm going to g… Want to talk with Wendy?" the voice came back, he did want to talk to Wendy, but at the same time he didn't. But he couldn't say no.

"Dipper?" her voice came over the phone, soft sad. He shouldn't have left like he did. A day that was supposed to be a happy one for her he had just ruined. He nodded, and then realized she couldn't see him. Idiot, he thought.

"Yeah, sorry I had to go, but my parents insisted we had to go," it wasn't a total lie, well it was a lie that his parents came. Though if they had come, that's how it would have happened, always too busy for anything else than work.

"Yeah I saw the note, you left your vest here." She said, he could imagine her standing there on the phone, holding his vest not wanting to let it go.

"Yeah, I left it there, so you could hold onto it for me, you know… So you know I'm going to come back." He said, hoping that would calm her down. He didn't want to go yet, but he needed to make sure his diner didn't burn. "Look I have to go, I'll call tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be here." She said, she sounded happier, and hung up. He finished cooking and ate his dinner, it was still light outside he noticed there was wood piled up next to the cabin, tomorrow he could cut more. He'd need it in the winter to come.

Dipper sat watching the television, it had been a couple days since Wendy's mom was able to come and take him to get the things he wanted to get. The television one of those things. He had ventured out to a couple meals, before her mother could come and get him. It wasn't that much of an issue, but it was necessary. He had a considerable wood pile next to the cabin, most of it had already been there but he wasn't sure how much he'd need in the winter. He'd never had to worry about it before. He'd cut up the lags that were already there, that wasn't rotten anyways. Tomorrow he'd venture into the forest and carry large branches and anything burnable he could.

He'd spoken with Wendy almost every night since he'd left, sometimes they didn't talk, and they'd watch the same movie. He'd even convinced her to start reading one of the books that he liked. Sometimes they'd talk about the book. Or about their summer, things they wished they were able to do. It didn't help Dipper feel better talking about thing they were not able to do. But talking to her also gave him an idea about where she'd be the next day. So he'd know if he would be safe to go into town.

A couple days later he called Wendy, and didn't get an answer it happened sometimes if she was busy or listening to music. She'd call him back, she always did. He stuffed his cellphone into his pocket and set out for town. The entire way he kept watching out for Wendy, he wasn't sure where she was. She normally didn't go into town, unless it was the arcade, and he wasn't planning on going there.

He walked into the diner no Wendy, that was a relief and saddening at the same time. He ordered his lunch to go, he's come here a couple times in the last few days he never stayed because he never know if she'd come for lunch. On his way home his phone rang, he answered it still walking back to the cabin. "Hey Wendy," he said, as he continued walking. He knew she'd call, she always did.

"Hi Dipper, sorry I didn't call back sooner. But Since Robbie is out of the picture. My friend from before Robbie moved in, came over. Her name is Tambry." She sounded excited, Dipper was happy for her but it only made him feel more alone. He'd love to invite her and her friend over just to have some company. He'd been here over a week now, and while he talked to her every day. It just wasn't entirely the same. "She's a little different, but she's great to be around. It's not like being with you though."

"I miss you too Wendy," he looked to the picture on his table, one of the only things that sat on his table. The only thing in the room that wasn't here before, he sighed and thought about telling her everything, like he'd wanted to every time they talked. Instead he brought up the book he'd been reading and they fell back into the usual groove.

Days turned into weeks, and those weeks kept going. He'd been at this cabin for just over two months. Each day had started growing colder as he waited here. And every day he started to feel the toll of being alone. He hadn't even left the cabin in two weeks, with the exception to buy food from the store, or diner. Wendy's mom hadn't visited in three weeks. And it had been two days since Wendy called.

He'd convinced a man in town to come by once a week to haul away trash. That was about the most human contact he had. Dipper went outside and carried in several pieces of firewood, and stacked it next to the fireplace, he did this twice making sure he had more than he needed. Winter had come early this year. November was here, but it started getting cold in September, It had snowed a week ago, and once more two days ago. Some of the walls were not as solid as he had thought. He put two logs into the fireplace and watched for a moment before sitting on the couch.

He had moved into the living room, when it snowed, the room he stayed in didn't keep out the cold, and the heat from the fireplace didn't reach his room. The floo was so old and wouldn't open so he had moved his blankets and pillows to the couch. He had no one to mention it to, and he couldn't risk too many locals coming here and risk losing this place.

Maybe I should go into town, he thought, just to get out of here for a bit. Yeah that's what he should do. He put on a jacket he had bought the last time he went out, and stepped outside and started walking towards town. He stopped when he noticed footprints in the snow that lead to his cabin… they didn't continue onto his house, and turned around and went back down the path

Who'd be out here, he asked himself. No one came out here. Maybe someone was looking for a hangout, came here saw lights on or smoke from the chimney and left. He shrugged and walked into the town. Gravity Falls in winter was so much different than in the summer. Usually there were people and tourists all over the place snapping pictures of this and that. But in the winter, it was pretty much quiet. Dipper thought he wouldn't mind the place so much if it was like this all the time. He walked into the diner, and sat down in a booth in the back. His back to the rest of the diner, it was a precaution incase Wendy and her family walked in. If they didn't see his face, they'd assume he was just someone else.

"Oh hello Dipper," Susan said as she walked up, it had always amazed him when he was here, Susan could never remember his name when he was visiting with Stan. But this Susan remembered him each time, and always remembered what he'd order. "I'll have your order ready soon, 'Kay." She had stopped a bit then turned back to him, "Hey, I heard you are living in that old cabin."

"Yeah I am," at first he wondered who had told her, but figured it was the guy that came for his trash, or maybe the cable people. He didn't know

"You know I haven't seen you and Wendy in here together in a while." She shrugged, probably tossing it to just young love never lasting. "Oh well, I'll be back with your burger."

Dipper had grown tired of burgers, but it was the only thing here that he cared for besides the pancakes, but he never felt right ordering when it wasn't morning. He paid for his meal then returned to his booth to eat, when he heard her voice. Then her mother's voice, Dipper froze. He turned a little seeing them, Wendy's brothers and father sitting at a booth on the other side. Wendy and her mother's back were to the door, he still had a chance.

He got up, and slowly made his way towards the door. Then he saw Susan walk up to them, "Oh Hey," she said, Dipper's was on the door, pushing it open, "Hi I was just talking about you," she looked up to where Dipper had been sitting, but he had just managed to go out the door, but he still heard them, "Ohh he's gone…"

"Who's gone," Mrs. Corduroy asked, looking over her shoulder, their eyes met hers and Dipper's, his eyes wide, her eyes panicked. Susan started to say his name when, Wendy's mom knocked over her drink, "Oh dear I'm so sorry."

"No worries I'll get it…" she left, and Dipper bolted back to the cabin. He slipped and stumbled on the snow a bit, his shoes not really made for it. Once he made it back he ran in, closed the door, and locked it.

Guess I'll be staying here from now on, Dipper thought. As he walked into the kitchen, he still had pizza in the refrigerator he had wanted something else, but since he didn't get to finish his food he had no choice. He ate the pizza and sat on the couch turning on the television. He was slightly worried about what was going on at the diner. Did Wendy's mom manage shush Susan up?

After about two hours, his phone rang, it was Wendy's mom. He wanted to ignore it, but it would only make her come over. That might be nice… No, "Hello Mrs. Corduroy."

"Dipper, I didn't know you where there, sorry you had to leave your food," she sounded slightly annoyed as if he'd done something wrong. He became angry, considering how he'd lived these past few months it was only a matter of time before he would get angry.

"Of course you didn't know I was going to be there. I haven't seen or heard from you in three weeks, haven't heard from Wendy in two days." He snapped, he was tired of this. He had been miserable, and now he missed his family so much more. He didn't even have Wendy to talk to, when she didn't say anything. "So did Susan say anything?"

"No, almost but still Wendy seemed to be thinking of something." Dipper shrugged looking at the picture on his table. "Look do you want me to come by?"

Dipper laughed, as he got up and tossed another log onto the fire. "If you want to come by for dinner, I can make something. It'll be fun to talk to someone that isn't over the phone."

"Okay I'll bring something for diner, least I can do for you having to leave your lunch. See you in two hours." The phone hung up. He thought about cleaning up, the place for company, then realized he didn't have much to clean up.

She said she'd bring something for diner, but he assumed it would be nice to make something, but he couldn't think of what to make. Making something big would seem like an insult. And he didn't have anything small, to make.

He decided to take a shower, it had become another thing in his daily routine, it was too cold to sweat, and he barely left but still he let the water run over him. At least this way he could pretend someone was outside the door, waiting for him to come out. He shook the thought out of his head, and dried himself off, and then got dressed.

He changed the channel, nothing seemed to be on, either that or he was too excited to have someone over that he couldn't find anything to interest him. Being stuck in a cabin, he started to understand the term 'cabin fever' literally.

She's not coming, he thought to himself getting up going into the kitchen, and now it's too late to thaw anything out for his diner. Next time he'd buy some things that were easy to make. He checked his e-mail, updates on his investments, nothing else. Then again why would there be? He got up and tossed another log on the fire, the sun set and he sighed. Then someone knocked at the door. He debated on leaving her out there in the snow, making her wait. Then he shrugged.

"Come in." he called out from the dining room, and then a thought crossed his mind, "I didn't think you were going to show up Mrs. Corduroy. I had just about given up."

"I said I'd come over," She said, carrying in a tray of something that smelled good. "I made fried chicken for diner, so I brought some over. I said I was bringing to someone that needed it, a reason to get out."

They ate, well mostly Dipper ate, he assumed because she had already eaten, and was eating just for his benefit. They talked, and laughed about things here and there. They didn't have much in common other than Wendy. But she was the only person that knew Dippers predicament. And the only person that he could talk to personally, now that he wasn't supposed to be here, that he should be home with his family. It wasn't long before it was time for her to go, it was a long good bye Dipper didn't want her to leave.

Several days later, he was wandering in the forest behind the Mystery Shack. He had run out of firewood, and figured there'd be bigger pieces near the fallen tree he used to sit at. He made it to the tree, where he found the book. He opened it and looked inside, the same machine, he fiddled with the controls and a familiar part of the ground opened up, he wandered over to where he found the book, and saw… the book.

If the book is here… he ran back to the machine, and worked the controls as he had done months before. The hatch opened, and the watch fell into his hand. The watch, it's been here the entire time. He dialed the number to Wendy's mom, while he ran home. Tripping and stumbling, when she answered, he was concerned about his panting and being out of break. "Dipper, Dipper, are you alright?" then he heard Wendy, "Dipper!?"

All he could manage to say was, "My Cabin, now." He hung up as he continued to run. He saw Wendy's mom's car coming down the path, as he was running up his. Good her being worried would get her here faster. He had a plan, he couldn't just go back to his time with the watch it needed to be there in the future for him to find it. He ran inside, without bothering to close the door, he heard the door of the car close. And she ran in.

"Dipper what's wrong? What happened?" she checked him over, he was too excited to explain, he tried his mouth opened but nothing came out. "Dipper talk to me."

Dipper held out the watch, and her eyes widened. Looking from it to the smashed pieces on the table. "I found… it was still there where I found it… I hadn't taken it yet, it was still there. Been there. I've been here… alone…" he sobbed, happy sad confused all at once.

"Then you can go home, and come maybe come back next summer." She smiled and he shook his head. "Why?"

"I can't go back, I… I need to put it back…" he sobbed, he was so close. "If I take it, it won't be there for me to find it, and I wouldn't have come back. Plus I'm six months older," true it didn't sound like much, but he had grown in the six months. He was about 3 inches taller than when he arrived. He couldn't go back to the same time as when he left. Then he thought about it, he had a plan. "I might be able to."

He set the watch for 4 years into the future, the same time and day as now. He looked at Wendy's mom, "I… I need your help if I'm going to do this." She looked shocked, he had never really asked for help before.

She shook herself, then nodded, "Yeah I'll help what do you need?" she looked willing but he wasn't sure what she'd think about what he was going to ask.

"I need you to come with me," shock in her eyes as she stepped back, then he shook his head "No you'll come back, I need you to come back here and put the watch back when I go back home."

"What would that… So it'll still be there when you first find it… I think I understand. But your older… and taller," so she caught on.

"Yeah I'm not going back to my time, I'm going back six months after I left. That's where you come in, again…" he smiled softly, "I'm going to be returning here to this cabin, in four years. Obviously I will have been missing for six months. So I'll need you to come here, then and 'find' me. I'll pretend I don't remember what happened, maybe they'll be too happy to have me back to think about it."  
"Alright, but what do we tell Wendy, when you don't come back next summer?" she asked, then frowned.

"I, the watch will be destroyed when I go back, so I don't know… don't worry I'll find something… Some way… I love Wendy I do. But I really need to go home." Dipper sat on the couch he'd called his bed for the past 2 months, he knew he'd have to make a choice. He didn't know he'd choose to go home and not stay with his Wendy. She seemed to understand that ne needed to go home…

"Alright what do we do?" Dipper wasn't sure this would even work, worse case, he'd end up going back alone, only to have to come back again if she didn't go with him. Dipper held the watch with one hand, and wrapped his arms around her waist…

"It's a bumpy ride… try to hold your lunch down," he said and pressed the button, the cabin faded, blurred, luckily she didn't. He could hear her scream bounce off the walls of… nothingness. Then the familiar darkness, and he knew they both would be out for a while.

When he came too it was night and freezing, Wendy's mom still lay on the ground, everything in the cabin had a thick layer of dust. No lights, he fumbled finding the matches and paper, he started a fire. Tossing the four year old logs in the fireplace. He then roused Wendy's mom.

"What the…" she sat up clearly confused. Looking around the only light was the light from the fireplace.

"Told you rough ride." Dipper sat close to the fireplace. He took the watch and changed it from future to past, given the time that's passed, she should arrive back a couple hours after they left. "That was more intense then it was when I did it. Maybe the more people the harder it is. Now remember… put it back, I don't know what'll happen if I don't find it…"

She hugged Dipper, and he smiled, wondering what the older Sarah Corduroy would say when she arrived soon. "I should go before I come…" she looked confused.

"Tell me about it," he explained how the watch worked, the numbers, the times and the past and future. Then told her he already set it. "Just push the button, luckily you'll wake up in a warm cabin, unlike now landing in a long since cold one."

She smiled and pressed the button, and for the first time, Dipper got to see what it was like to watch someone vanish before his eyes. That was neat… he went back to the room that was his, and found his old clothing, the ones he wore when all this started. They were dusty, old and tattered due to the elements. "Good, it'll make being lost so much easier to believe."

He got changed, and smeared dirt on his face. When the door opened, it wasn't Mrs. Corduroy, like he assumed it was Wendy. Older, red faced from the snow, and smiling. "Hey Dipp."

"Where's your mom?" Dipper asked, and wondering why Wendy was here. He hoped nothing bad happened to her when she went back.

"She's out in the car, after she came home that night, she had told me everything that happened. From the first day you showed up. I wanted to come with her." She didn't look as mad as he though she would be. He had left her three times, though he never really left. He was expecting some kind of anger, but she just grinned," Come on, I'm sure the next few days of your life… Well Mable will be punishment enough for not telling me the truth all this time."

He walked out with her, holding her hand, and got into the car with her and her mom, both smiled at him. They made small talk as they drove to the shack. When they got there, it was just Stan and Soos that greeted them. Stan of all people checked over the boy. He'd been worried, and not just because he would have been to blame for losing him.

Wendy stayed in the shack with him that night, she started off in Mable's old bed, then ended up curling up with him, as she had so many years before, or so many days before, depends on who you asked. And when he awoke to the sound of a screaming, whooping Mable, he couldn't help but smile at the drool on his arm, Wendy woke up, with the same look she had in the car that day so long ago, rubbed her chin and apologized.

He could tell she wanted to hog him to herself, but instead said she'd be back later that afternoon, she knew he wanted to be with his sister, he'd waited just as long to her his family, as she had to see him.

His parents walked into the room, looking at him. Then running over to him both in tears, both talking so fast he couldn't figure out what they were saying. Needless to say, Dipper found this a little unnerving, his parents usually so in control that the thought of them breaking down was uncharacteristic. But then again he had been, in their eyes missing in the past couple of months.

Stan, who Dipper was starting to like ushered them out of the room, saying the boy didn't need them all over him while he was readjusting to being back. "So… Broseph," Mable still sat on the edge of the bed, looking over at him. She was wearing a t-shirt, and a skirt… but something was missing. Something he had grown so used to that it being gone was hard to figure out, but it was a definite sense of something missing. Then it dawned on him

"Where's your sweater Mable?" she shrugged, which didn't seem right. Mable loved her sweaters, was so proud of how she knitted them all by herself. He was proud of her.

"Oh those… yeah well…" she hesitated, and then looked at him, he eyes tearing up then she grabbed him hugging him. "You know you always said they were weird. So… I missed you Dipper."

"I liked some of those sweaters…" he was disappointed, and then he just hugged his sister, holding on to her as she wept "I missed you too Mable, I thought about you almost every day. I never thought I'd see you again."

On their way out to the car, Wendy stopped him. Told his parents she wanted to talk to him a moment, and drug him back into the house. "Dipper, I'm glad you came back to seem me. When Mom got back she told me why you couldn't come back again."

"I'm sorry our adventures in the past are over," Dipper hugged her and she kissed his cheek, "Maybe we can hang out this coming summer me and you?"

"Oh maybe in a few years Dipper. The adventures might be over fore me…" she smiled a wicked smile. "But the adventures are only just starting for you."

(Authors Note: Yes I ended it quickly, I'm sorry for that. I started having other ideas and couldn't focus on the story like I wanted to. Never fear, you read the last part of this story, but it's only the beginning. Since I'm a fan of time travel, from Dr. Who, to Time Machine. I've decided to dub the next part of the series after a Terminator Spin off, "The Wendy Corduroy Chronicles" Yes little Wendy has the watch, and she visits Dipper in the future. No chance of messing up the past here, unless the two little time travelers do more than just hang around for the summer. Two thirteen year olds… with a time traveling watch? Yeah they'll just sit around and watch movies… Stay tuned….)


	4. Authors note please read

Greetings and Salutations my friends and readers,

This is the Author Sadist, or Am Sadi, whichever you prefer. I had big plans for some releasing stories. However all my stories are now on hiatus. I never planned to do this, and honestly it's not due to lack of free time or lack of ideas.  
My home was broken into, and a lot of my electronics were stolen, all my laptops, and my two desktops. My beautiful new television, sadly I hadn't even got to know it well. But never fear my neighbor has a computer I can use from time to time until my insurance company issues a check for the stolen property. Once I get it I'll be back up and running again.  
Luckily, I did manage to keep two stories I hadn't yet posted, and all of the story I /had/ competed for In the End, and the two stories do include the conclusion to Only A matter of time, which as I said before luckily were on a thumb drive that didn't get lifted.  
I also wanted to thank many of you for the reviews and nice words. I'm so very glad most of you enjoyed it. And thank you for the typo corrections, some reason my Open Office, didn't pick up the grammar errors, which I plan to address with Microsoft. But again I thank you, I did correct them in my drafts which if you're reading this, I've already corrected. If you see something else, please bring it to my attention and it will be fixed.  
Again I wanted to apologize for the delays I never meant for this to happen, of course there was nothing I could have done about it in my current situation even if I were home. I'd like to ask you all to bear with me. I plan to also put out the start of another story today, and I hope between the 9k+ more words for In the end, the 8+ plus words for Only a matter of time, and the 6+ plus words for Breaking Point will be enough to tide you all over until I am back up and running. Be forewarned In the End Has not been edited, it has mature situations. If you are not at the appropriate age range please do not read, as it is Marked M for mature.  
Only A Matter of Time and Breaking Point are both Rated T, stick with those if you are not an adult, or at the very least mature enough for the situations.  
While I have the time I'll put down some of the things I'll be physically writing while I wait, so you'll know what's to come.

(Not Two but Three)

(Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, OC/Sandy (Triplette to Dipper and Mabel)  
(rating K maybe T)

A new girl enters Gravity Falls and moves to the Shack. The girl turns out to be Dipper and Mabel's sister. She found out she was adopted and went to find where she came from. She learned about the Pines Family. The Mystery Twins, become the Mystery Triplettes.

(Not Two but Three again)

(Dipper, Wendy, Mabel, Sandy OC)  
(Rating Teen)

Sequel to Not Two but Three; Dipper figures out that life in a room with not one but two sisters is more than he can handle. Dipper finding out that he no longer has equal say in the matter now with not one but two sisters. Decides to take over the room they gave to Soos for a break room. Dipper deicdes to spend more time with Wendy, due to the fact that Mable and Sandy are off doing girl things.

(Is the Pen Mightier)

Dipper, Mabel, Wendy, Stan  
(Rating T – M not sure)

Dipper discovers a blank book in a cave, He soon finds out that what he writes in the book comes true. When he gets Wendy to like him, he finds out that sometimes there is too much of a good thing. {more to come as I think}  
Those are the three Ideas I had transferred to my thumb drive and didn't lose. I hope you'll look forward to them as I'm writing them. While I have the time I'd like to tell some people about myself, when I return you can expect steady stories from me. I'm disabled, most people online assume I'm elderly, I'm not. I'm twenty-eight. I had a accident when I was sixteen, I lost most use of my left index and middle fingers, shattered my left knee which has since been replaced. Yes ladies be careful where you touch me not all of me is over eighteen (Joking, well not really… but don't touch me I Bite.)  
People often ask me why I write fan fiction about children cartoons, and why I watch them. First I like to say I can watch what I please. Second I have a six year old daughter, and while I'm writing I put on cartoons for my daughter, so it's background noise for me. And because I listen to them, they stay in my subconscious. Third, I'm a twin and well Gravity Falls strikes home to me.  
I and my twin sister are a lot like Dipper and Mable Pines, we were never called Mystery Twins or anything, though in High School we did have interesting nicknames, Sadist (Myself) and Masochist (My sister). She was as hyper and all over the place when she was younger. And to this day I myself am still a conspiracy nut. I'm not sure what to call us, we are kinda identical twins, though I look masculine and she looks feminine. We have the same color hair, perfectly Identical eyes, grey and white specked blue eyes. Yes I love our eyes deal with it. (Also I'd like to point out, after rereading this part and the next part I wanted to clear things up, My daughter is my own, not the result of twincest… not even remotely. My Fiancé passed away during child birth, I didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea, and so I am nipping it in the bud, before anything begins.)  
We still spend the most of our time together, due to the fact if you can imagine, she being hyper and odd, and me being the conspiracy nut. I was the one that took things seriously and now own my house in an area like Gravity Falls again… you know writing this has opened my eyes to a lot of things I never noticed before. Odd, anyways . So she lives with me, it works out. With my knee I can't go upstairs often anymore, so that area was pretty much a waste.  
And the whole twins feeling each other's pain, that's only happened once… She fell off the porch and broke her arm, it hurt me like hell for months… That was due to the fact that we were fighting, and she tackled me, so I fell and broke my leg (No that's not why my knee was replaced, though considering the mess I've put her through, she'd say she did even if she didn't We have that kinda loving relationship, Muwahaha). So I'm not sure if you'd consider that twins feeling each others pain or what. The twin telepathy thing… every now and again when she glares at me when I've deserved it, I can imagine a lot of profanities coming from her. Though again, I'm not sure if she's sending the thoughts or if I've heard them so many times in the past that I can just imagine them. Aside from that, we are the worst twins ever, ever we don't like the same foods, and we don't like the same games, or sports, or colors. Or even television shows. With the exception of Horror movies and Walking Dead.  
And we did spend a lot of summers with our Uncle, in a town similar to Gravity Falls, minus the mystery and weird crap. But in looks it was about the same. It was in Culpeper, Virginia. Only those who have ever been there would know that place was as backwards as it gets. Don't believe me, check it out on Google, or Bing maps.  
Okay enough about twins, I think I've gone on enough about myself and Maso. Sorry I haven't had a computer in a while using this one I had to get some typing out of my system.

Am Sadi


End file.
